The Second Round
by Nyyzinha
Summary: Bella tem 27 anos, é viúva e tem um filho, Riley, de 8 anos para criar sozinha. Emmett McCarthy é um lutador profissional de boxe e tem 30 anos, nunca pensou vir a conhecer alguém... Mas tudo muda quando salva Bella num assalto.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

Mas que porra! Malditos táxis, nunca aparecem quando é preciso. Nathan vai ficar tão aborrecido comigo por ter demorado a chegar a casa de Rosalie, mas tive tanto trabalho no ginásio que não deu para sair mais cedo.

Já era de noite e já passavam das 23h e a rua estava sem quase ninguém a passar e os carros eram poucos. Claro que eu tinha um carro, mas quando ele está no mecânico tenho de usar outros meios de transportes. Às vezes, Alice ou Rosalie podem me levar ou buscar. Mas hoje é o meu dia de azar.

Rosalie, a minha irmã mais velha, ficou a tomar conta do meu filho, Nathan, hoje. Tem que ser quando se trabalha num fim-de-semana. Alice é a minha melhor amiga, que este fim-de-semana está a viajar, foi para um dos seus desfiles de moda e por isso hoje não pude contar com ela.

Senti um arrepio a percorrer-me o corpo e esfreguei os meus braços na esperança de os aquecer um pouco. Como sempre, esqueço-me de algo e desta vez foi o casaco.

Senti alguém atrás de mim, mas ignorei e apressei os meus passos. Queria ir buscar o Nathan o mais breve possível e voltar para o aconchego da nossa casa. Sorri ao pensar que quando chegasse a casa de Rosalie que ía encontrá-lo a dormir e teria de o levar ao colo, o meu bem mais precioso.

- Hey, senhorita! – Ouvi alguém atrás de mim, mas nem parei de andar e apressei-me ainda mais. Estava com um certo medo, era tarde e já era de noite. A rua estava quase deserta, um perigo.

Senti alguém agarrar-me por trás e quando ía gritar taparam-me a boca.

- Não me ouviu a chamar? Humm, que senhorita bonita. – Falou o homem e eu arregalei os olhos e comecei a espernear na esperança de me poder libertar, mas ele era mais forte do que eu. Comecei a chorar desesperadamente. Meu deus, o que ele iria fazer comigo?

Ele deixou a mão na minha boca e pressionou o corpo ao meu, deixando-me completamente presa entre ele e a parede e com a outra mão sacou a minha mala do meu braço. Aproveitei que ele estava distraído e mordi-lhe a mão com toda a força que consegui.

- Ah! Sua vadia! – Gritou e rapidamente tirou uma faca do bolso e eu arregalei os olhos. Eu irritei-o, podia ver isso na sua expressão.

- Socorro! – Gritei e ele logo me calou com a sua mão novamente, mas agora com a faca apontada à minha barriga. Ele notou o meu colar de ouro branco no pescoço e arrancou-o. – Não, pode levar tudo o que quiser menos esse colar! – Eu implorei. Ele era muito importante para mim e não me interessava se ele me levasse o dinheiro todo.

Ele riu e eu chorava e chorava.

Assustei-me quando de repente alguém o agarrou pelo pescoço e o atirou para longe. A faca que estava na mão do assaltante voou para outra direcção. E olhei para uma silhueta de um homem alto e forte, pois estava escuro e não dava para ver muito bem. Eu fiquei estática e com o que estava a presenciar e fiquei encostada à parede, quando o assaltante se levantou o homem deu-lhe um soco que o deixou desmaiado. Eu olhei à volta e vi o meu colar no chão e a minha mala estava em cima dos meus pés, pois o assaltante a deixou cair quando eu o mordi.

Eu respirava pesadamente e estava muito assustada, o homem caminhou na minha direcção e pousou as suas enormes mãos nos meus ombros. Senti uma corrente eléctrica e um frio na barriga quando ele me tocou e pulei de susto.

- Hey, está bem? – Perguntou-me preocupado, eu só o olhei. Eu não conseguia falar nada, e muito menos me mexer. Voltei os meus olhos para o colar.

- O… o colar. – Gaguejei sem tirar os olhos dele e ele olhou à volta e quando o viu, foi buscá-lo. Ele entregou-me o colar e abaixou-se, pegando na mala. Eu apertei o colar contra o meu peito e soltei um soluço.

- Não chore, já está tudo bem. Vamos, vou tirá-la daqui. – Ele puxou-me da parede e segurava-me pela cintura, enquanto sustentava o meu peso.

Entramos num carro que eu nem me dei ao trabalho de ver como era e lá dentro eu respirei fundo, para me acalmar. Ele entrou do lado do motorista e olhou para mim.

- Mais calma? – Perguntou preocupado. Depois depositou delicadamente a mala no meu colo, já que estava a segurá-la por mim.

Eu olhei-o e acho que me encantei por completo, pois ele era lindo. Tinha uns olhos azuis mais lindos que alguma vez vi, os seus lábios eram finos, o cabelo não muito curto e preto, uma cara de menino num corpo musculado e meio moreno.

Reparei que ele me olhava, à espera que eu falasse alguma coisa. Pestanejei e dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

- Sim. Muito obrigada por me ter salvado, eu estava muito assustada. – Sussurrei enquanto o meu coração se acalmava, pois ele estava a mil e ele assentiu.

- Não tem o que agradecer. Chamo-me Emmett McCarthy. – E deu-me um sorriso, mostrando os seus dentes brancos e bonitos.

- Isabella Swan. Mas chame-me de Bella. – Dei um pequeno sorriso, estava a ficar muito mais calma. Este homem tinha algum poder de relaxamento, só pode.

- Bom, embora as circunstâncias é um prazer conhecê-la. – Corei. Apesar dos meus 27 anos, não deixei esta mania de corar perto de um homem, nem mesmo com… Riley.

Automaticamente olhei para a minha mão esquerda na qual segurava protectoramente o colar, o último presente que ele me deu… Reparei que ele não estragou quando me fora arrancado do pescoço.

Olhei para Emmett e sorri timidamente.

- Será que me podia… - Apontei para o colar e ele olhou para ele, primeiro sem entender, mas depois sorriu e assentiu.

- É um colar bonito, Bella. – Falou contra a minha nuca e senti o seu hálito quente e fechei os olhos, a sensação era boa. – Pronto. – Virei-me, encostando as costas no assento do carro.

- Obrigada. – Sorri novamente, enquanto tocava o pigmente em forma de coração do colar com a ponta dos dedos.

- Bem, vai querer que a leve a casa? Tenho a certeza que é a única coisa que deve estar a precisar neste momento. – Olhou-me intensamente e eu mordi o lábio. Oh, Nathan!

- Ah não! Preciso de ir buscar o Nathan a casa da minha irmã. – Pus a minha mão na testa, em sinal de cansaço.

- Quem? – Perguntou confuso. Olhei-o e ri suavemente enquanto tentava adivinhar o que Emmett pensaria que era o Nathan, alguns homens já pensaram que era meu marido ou namorado.

- É o meu filho. A minha irmã ficou a tomar conta dele, enquanto eu vim trabalhar. – Expliquei e ele olhou-me um pouco desiludido. Provavelmente a pensar que eu sou casada, por ter um filho. Bem, eu _fui _casada em tempos...

- Eu posso levá-la até lá e depois lavá-los para casa. Não me custa nada. – Sorriu amorosamente. Este homem estava a deixar-me sem fôlego com tantos sorrisos de cortar a respiração.

- Deixe-me só ligar para a minha irmã. – Pedi e ele assentiu.

Fui à minha mala e tirei o meu telemóvel e marquei o número de Rosalie. Ela atendeu ao segundo toque.

_- Bella! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Porquê a demora? _– Falou preocupada, assim que atendeu. Ri levemente, ela era muito preocupada comigo e com o Nathan.

- Hey Rose, está tudo bem, só tive um pequeno problema pelo caminho, quase fui assaltada. O Nathan já jantou?

- _Bella, podias ter-me ligado quando saíste. Eu ía buscar-te e assim levava logo o Nathan e assim ficavam logo os dois em casa! Onde estás? Eu vou passar aí… _

- Rose, não é necessário. Eu consegui quem me leve para casa. E o Nathan? – Falei.

_- Ah adormeceu no meu sofá a ver aquelas lutas de boxe, o de sempre. Mas ele perguntou muitas vezes pela mãe, antes de adormecer. Mas olha, é melhor passares cá amanhã. Eu ponho-o num dos quarto daqui e ele vai ficar bem. Amanhã passas por aqui, pela manhã. – _Aconselhou.

Suspirei. Sim, era melhor. Mas estar longe do meu anjo é muito doloroso… Terei que aguentar, mas amanhã irei buscá-lo.

- Sim, Rose. Obrigada, maninha. Eu amanhã de manhã passo aí, boa noite. – Despedi-me.

_- Boa noite, irmãzinha. Se precisares de mim, liga. _– Dito isto, desligou. Sorri, eu adoro a minha irmã.

Olhei para Emmett e ele olhava para mim intensamente, fiquei até embaraçada. Ele olhava para mim como se me quisesse comer com os olhos. Senti as bochechas quentes.

- Então… - Comecei e ele saiu do transe. – Será que me pode deixar em casa? – Perguntei na dúvida.

- Claro. – E sorriu… Novamente. Mordi o lábio e assenti, virando o rosto para a frente.

Ele ligou o carro e eu fui dizendo o caminho para a minha casa, quando ele viu por onde era ficamos em silêncio. Mordi o lábio, eu queria falar qualquer coisa. Mas nada me saía.

- Então… - Ele começou, quebrando o silêncio desconfortável. – Vai apresentar queixa? – Olhei-o, pensativa. Nem tinha pensado nisso, aconteceu tudo tão rápido.

Num minuto eu estava a ser ameaçada com uma faca encostada à barriga e no outro a ser salva pelo homem mais lindo que já tinha visto.

- Eu… Sim, acho que vou. Mas não tenho muito o que dizer, nem vi a cara dele. – Repondi.

- Mas mesmo assim, eu aconselhava a apresentar queixa à polícia. Se eu não a ouvisse a pedir socorro e se não estivesse a passar… - Parou de falar e abanou a cabeça, provavelmente a tentar afastar pensamentos maus sobre o que me poderia ter acontecido.

- Mas eu tive sorte e agradeço muito por me ter salvado. – Sorri agradecida e ele retribuiu.

Ficamos novamente em silêncio, desta vez mais confortável. Eu reparei que ele sempre que tinha oportunidade olhava para mim e eu corava sempre que me apercebia. Uns minutos mais tarde, ele parou em frente à minha casa e olhou para mim e eu sorri para ele.

- Cá estamos, senhorita Bella. – Brincou, enquanto sorria. Eu ri e continuei a olhar para ele. – Espero não ter que salvá-la novamente. – Corei.

- Eu vou tentar não me meter em mais sarilhos, acho que já chegou este susto. – Rimos e ficamos sérios. – Obrigada. – Falei sinceramente e ele abanou a cabeça.

- Pare de agradecer, Bella. Estava a precisar de ajuda e eu só fiz o que me veio à cabeça, a única maneira de a ajudar foi aquela. Desculpe-me se em algum momento a assustei. – Eu ri. Ele não podia estar a falar a sério. Salvou-me e ainda pedia desculpa por supostamente me ter assustado.

- Não me assustou, muito pelo contrário… Foi muito corajoso, podia ter-se magoado. Não sei se reparou, mas ele estava armado. – Falei seriamente. Ele riu e eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Bella, eu já me magoei de todas as maneiras que possa imaginar. – Esta não entendi, mas ri. Não sei porque, mas ele deixava-me relaxada com o seu riso. – Bom, vou deixá-la descansar. Boa noite. – Falou e deu-me um leve sorriso.

Mordi o lábio, queria voltar a vê-lo. Uma recompensa seria uma boa ideia.

- Só queria… - Comecei e respirei fundo, antes de continuar. – Gostaria de um jantar aqui na minha casa? – Perguntei embaraçada.

Ele sorriu.

- Será um prazer. – E quando menos esperei, beijou uma das minhas bochechas coradas.

Assenti e com um sussurro de "boa noite" saí do seu carro, enquanto caminhava até à porta sentia os seus olhos em mim. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e encostei-me a ela com um sorriso estúpido na cara.

* * *

><p>- Mamã! – Assim que Nathan abriu a porta de casa de Rosalie abriu um grande sorriso. Eu ri e abri os braços para ele que logo me abraçou pela cintura.<p>

- Meu amor, que saudades! – Falei manhosa, beijei-o na testa e ele riu.

- Mãe, só passou uma noite. – Respondeu enquanto se separava de mim. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. – Mas eu também senti saudades. – Acrescentou quando viu a minha cara.

- Bella! – Olhei para a loira que caminhava em minha direcção, ri e cumprimentei-a com um leve abraço.

- Olá, Rose.

- Vieste cedo. Como estás? – Perguntou enquanto me analisava. Revirei os olhos.

- Eu estou bem. – Falei. Rosalie lançou-me um olhar de "quero saber tudo".

- Mãe, o que vamos fazer hoje? É domingo. – Perguntou com um sorriso, eu ri.

- Pensaremos em algo, Nathan. Agora vai buscar as tuas coisas, para irmos para casa. – Pedi, ele murmurou um "sim, mãe" e foi buscar a mochila que trouxe ontem.

Rosalie pegou-me na mão e puxou-me para o sofá e sentou-se ao meu lado, certamente para eu desenvolver a história do meu "herói" de ontem.

- Conta logo, Bella! – Pulei de susto, pois estávamos em silêncio e ela falou muito de repente. Olhei-a com um olhar surpreso e suspirei.

- Bem, eu estava a procurar por um táxi e de repente puxam-me para um beco e tapam-me a boca. Eu dei luta, mordi-lhe a mão e tudo mais. Mas isso só o irritou e assustei-me ainda mais quando ele encostou uma faca na minha barriga. Depois disso aconteceu muito rápido, uma mão enorme pegou no pescoço do assaltante e empurrou-o para longe, mas o assaltante logo se levantou e o homem deu-lhe um soco e ele logo caiu inanimado. - Falei de uma vez e quando parei expulsei o ar que tinha acumulado nos pulmões. Rosalie olhava-me com os olhos arregalados.

- Ele ajudou-me e levou-me para o carro dele, quando me acalmei nós nos apresentamos e eu lembrei-me do Nathan e liguei para ti. Depois ele levou-me a casa e eu convidei-o para ele jantar lá hoje para recompensar a ajuda dele. – Finalizei.

- Convidaste-o para jantar? Estás a falar a sério? – Perguntou-me perplexa. Eu acenei positivamente com a cabeça. – Okay. Agora vamos ver como o Nathan vai reagir a isso. – Congelei no lugar e arregalei os olhos. O Nathan! Oh meu deus, não pensei nele! – Calma, Bella. Respira.

Apercebi-me que tinha travado a respiração e soltei o ar.

- Eu não tinha pensado no Nathan. Mas achas que devo cancelar? – Perguntei na dúvida, mordendo o lábio. Ele riu e abanou a cabeça.

- O Nathan é uma criança que se dá bem com toda a gente, basta dizeres que esse homem… Qual é o nome dele?

- Emmett McCarthy – Respondi. Ela ficou séria de repente. – Rose? – Abanei-a, ela piscou e olhou-me.

- Emmett… McCarthy? – Perguntou e eu assenti. – Oh deus, Bella. O Nathan vai adorar tê-lo lá em casa. – Falou, mas eu não entendi. – Vais perceber logo. – Piscou. Ouvimos passos e sentimos Nathan a aproximarem-se.

Despedimo-nos de Rosalie e fomos para casa de táxi. Chegamos a casa e mandei Nathan tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Já era perto da hora do almoço e eu estava na cozinha indecisa do que iria fazer para o almoço e para o jantar. Lembrei-me do jantar e fui até ao quarto de Nathan, queria avisá-lo que vamos ter visitas para o jantar. Bati à porta e entrei, ele estava a na secretária dele a ler banda desenhada. Ele adora ler, nisso é muito parecido comigo.

Fiquei a admirá-lo por uns momentos, o cabelo dele e algumas feições do rosto faziam lembrar o pai. Riley… Lágrimas ameaçavam cair dos meus olhos, mas eu não deixei. Sempre que eu ficava a olhar para o Nathan ele fazia-me lembrar dele. O cabelo castanho meio loiro é igualzinho ao do Riley.

- Mãe? – Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos com a voz linda do meu anjo. – Que fazes aí na porta a olhar para mim? – Perguntou divertido e eu ri. Caminhei até ele e beijei os seus cabelos e fiz uns carinhos.

- Eu vim te avisar que vamos ter uma visita hoje ao jantar. Tudo bem para ti? – Falei e ele sorriu.

- Claro, mãe. Desde que a visita não seja chata e aborrecida. – Fez uma careta e eu ri.

- Obrigada, meu anjo. – Abracei-o. – O que te apetece para o almoço? – Perguntei e ele fez uma cara pensativa.

- Pizza! – Falou e eu ri. Já esperava essa resposta. Ele sempre prefere pizza quando eu o deixo escolher. Algumas vezes eu não deixo, porque não é saudável. Mas uma vez por outra não faz mal.

- Será que um dia vais enjoar disso? – Fiz uma careta e ele fez uma cara de anjo. – Mas bem, hoje vai ser uma excepção. – Ele assentiu sorridente e eu saí do quarto e fui pegar no telefone.

Quando a pizza chegou, comemos no chão da sala e passamos o resto da tarde a ver um filme na tv. Depois que Riley morreu, nós ficávamos por casa. Mas quando éramos os três, almoçávamos fora e passeávamos a tarde toda. Nathan tinha apenas cinco anos, quando Riley nos deixou.

- Mamã, tu não me disseste quem vem para jantar. – Falou Nathan, suspirei e pensei por uns momentos antes de falar.

- É um amigo que me ajudou numa situação muito má ontem, filho. Por isso é que eu não pude ir buscar-te a casa da tia Rose. Eu queria fazer este jantar como uma forma de agradecimento, entendes? – Expliquei calmamente. Ele assentiu e eu sorri para ele. Nathan sempre foi um menino muito compreensivo quando se trata de mim e das nossas vidas e eu tenho muita sorte por isso.

Olhei para as horas e fui começar a preparar o jantar. Resolvi fazer uma lasanha, os meus amigos e Nathan costumam adorar a minha lasanha. Uns minutos depois, pus no forno e fui ver se a casa estava apresentável.

Cheguei à sala e fiz uma careta, a caixa de pizza e os pacotes de refrigerantes que pedi para o almoço ainda estavam na mesa de centro. Olhei para a tv e vi que Nathan mudou para o canal que dá sempre boxe, ele adora ver essas coisas. Não gosto muito dessa mania dele, aliás muitas vezes eu discuto com ele por causa disso. Riley foi quem lhe mostrou estas coisas e eu sempre discutia com ele, também, e repreendia-o, pois é uma coisa forte para uma criança. Eu olhei Nathan com um olhar reprovador, mas eu não tinha tempo para o recriminar. Bufei e fui pegar nas caixas e nos refrigerantes vazios para pôr no lixo, mas parei quando ouvi o nome que o comentador do programa falou.

" _(…) McCarthy, The Hammer!"_

McCarthy? O Emmett é McCarthy…

Ouvi a campainha e rapidamente acordei do meu transe.

- Nathan, podes ir abrir a porta? – Perguntei enquanto me dirigia apressadamente para a cozinha.

Nathan resmungou um "já vou" e depois de ouvir a porta a abrir ouvi Nathan a gritar eufórico.

- Mamã é o McCarthy, The Hammer! – Arregalei os olhos e percebi logo porque a Rose disse que ele iria adorar tê-lo aqui.

* * *

><p><strong>Então, o que acharam? Fico à espera das vossas opiniões.<strong>

**Até à próxima (;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there!**

**Cá está o segundo capitulo da minha nova fic. Hesitei um bocado para continuar, pois nao vi muita gente interessada. Enfim... cá está.**

**Boa leitura, espero que gostem! Beijos.**

* * *

><p><em>- Mamã é o McCarthy, The Hammer! – Arregalei os olhos e percebi logo porque a Rose disse que ele iria adorar tê-lo aqui.<em>

Oh meu Deus! Fui rapidamente até à porta e deparei-me com um Emmett parado à porta com o seu lindo sorriso e um Nathan a sorrir na minha direcção com os olhos a brilhar.

- Oh não. Diga-me que não é o McCarthy do programa de boxe. – Choraminguei e ele soltou uma gargalhada e Nathan puxou-o para dentro, todo excitado. – Nathan podes ir começando a pôr a mesa que eu já vou lá ter? – Falei para o Nathan e o sorriso logo desapareceu do seu rosto. Ele odeia fazer este tipo de tarefas, mas eu não quero que ele seja preguiçoso. Olhei-o séria e ele abaixou a cabeça e foi. Suspirei.

- Olá Bella. Vejo que não ficou muito contente pela minha profissão. – Brincou e eu revirei os olhos.

- O meu marido adorava esses programas e o Nathan começou a ver também, se soubesse as chatices que já tive com eles por causa disso… - Parei quando reparei que estava a falar do Riley e fechei os olhos com força e tentei amenizar a dor que me deu no peito.

- É casada? – Perguntou curioso. Eu suspirei e murmurei um "sente-se, por favor" a apontar para o sofá, sentei-me na poltrona à frente.

- Sou viúva. – Respondi e funguei e ele mudou a sua expressão. Estava arrependido.

- Oh, perdoe-me. Eu não queria… - Ele começou e eu acenei com a mão, enquanto tentava não chorar.

- Está tudo bem, Emmett. Já se passaram dois anos, eu e o Nathan aprendemos a seguir em frente. – Sorri tristemente.

- Mãe, eu não chego aos pratos. Tu sabes disso, prometeste que me vinhas ajudar! – Resmungou enquanto entrava na sala, Emmett e eu rimos da sua expressão amuada.

- Tudo bem, querido. Faz companhia ao Emmett, enquanto eu preparo o resto. – Falei enquanto me levantava e como se por necessidade abracei-o fortemente.

- Maa…e… estás…a… esmagar-me! – Soltei-o e ele riu.

- Desculpa, só queria dar-te um abraço. Fui um pouco exagerada há bocado. – Falei arrependida. Ele sorriu carinhosamente.

Afagou-me a bochecha com a sua mão pequena e eu fechei os olhos com um pequeno sorriso.

- Não faz mal, mamã. – Dito isto sentou-se perto de Emmett que sorriu para mim e virou-se para ele e começaram a conversar.

Acabei de pôr a mesa e fui ver a lasanha, vi que estava pronta e coloquei na mesa. Fui em direcção à sala e fiquei contente com o que vi.

- Ah esse! Tens de acertar ou na cabeça ou no abdómen, o que dificulta a defesa do adversário. – Emmet estava a explicar o que parecia ser um golpe de boxe, bufei. Para além do Riley que o ensinou a ver estas coisas, tenho o Emmet a ensinar como se faz. Nathan ouvia atentamente.

- Muito bem, parem com essa conversa do boxe e venham jantar. – Ouvi risinhos quando virei costas e sorri. Nathan faz amigos muito rapidamente e a prova disso são as festas de aniversário dele que eu faço. Ele convida a escola quase toda.

Durante o jantar nós falávamos animadamente, eles falavam muito um com o outro e eu estava feliz por isso. Emmett e Nathan estavam a dar-se melhor do que eu esperava e Emmett reparou que eu já estava farta de falar de boxe e mudou de assunto, perguntando sobre como o Nathan é na escola e no que eu trabalho.

- Relações Públicas de um ginásio? – Perguntou e eu assenti orgulhosa. – Bom. Aliás, eu já a tinha visto lá. Só não sabia que lá trabalhava. – Disse a sorrir e eu engasguei-me com a água que estava a beber.

Nathan olhou-me preocupado e Emmett logo veio ajudar-me, eu corei e ele riu.

- Bem… Eu nunca o vi por lá. Eu não costumo reparar, tenho sempre muito trabalho e ando sempre para trás e para a frente. – Soltei um riso nervoso e dei um gole na água, mas desta vez com mais cuidado.

- Mamã, eu já acabei. Posso ir ler? – Perguntou Nathan. Lembrei -me que hoje é domingo. Amanhã é dia de escola, mas graças a deus eu tenho o dia de folga.

- Sim, Nathan. Mas só um bocadinho, amanhã é dia de escola. – Falei séria e ele assentiu e foi em direcção ao quarto.

Reparei que Emmett o olhava com admiração e eu sorri perante isso, era bom saber que ele realmente gostou dele. Entreolhamo-nos e ele quebrou o silêncio.

- O jantar estava óptimo. – Falou com um sorriso torto e eu corei e abaixei a cabeça, envergonhada.

- Obrigada, Emmett. – Agradeci e encontrei o seu olhar, que desta vez era intenso.

- Acho que podíamos começar por não nos tratarmos tão formalmente, o que achas? – Sorriu. – Chama-me Emm. É como os meus amigos me tratam. – Sorri e assenti.

- Okay, Emm. – Respondi e dei uma risadinha.

- Então, fala-me de ti. – Pediu e eu rapidamente fiquei séria. – Bella. Só falas o que quiseres, não te sintas obrigada a dizer-me tudo. Acredito que existem coisas dolorosas pela qual não gostas de falar. – Falou seriamente e eu relaxei um pouco.

- Bem… Sou uma viúva de 27 anos. – Ri e ele acompanhou-me. – Os meus pais estão a morar em Forks, o meu pai é chefe de polícia e chama-se Charlie e a minha mãe é bibliotecária e chama-se Renée. Tenho uma irmã, Rosalie. Tenho uma melhor amiga chamada Alice, é estilista e costuma viajar muito. – Falei e ele ouvia-me atentamente. – Bom, a Rosalie é modelo. É mais parecida com a nossa mãe, fisicamente. Cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e um corpo lindo. – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha quando eu disse a última parte. – O que foi?

- Tu achas a tua irmã mais bonita que tu? – Perguntou ligeiramente frustrado, eu fiquei sem saber o que dizer.

- Bem, a Rose é uma modelo fotográfico. Então… - Argumentei um pouco embaraçada.

- Bella. – Olhei-o e ele olhava-me intensamente outra vez, mas desta vez fez os meus pêlos todos arrepiarem com tamanha intensidade que havia no seu olhar. – Tu és a mulher mais linda e maravilhosa que eu já conheci. – Ficamos em silêncio e eu senti-me muito quente de repente, especialmente lá em baixo…

- Acho que… O Nathan, vou mandá-lo lavar os dentes e ir pra cama. Eu já volto. – Saí apressadamente e até tropecei no pé da mesa e ele riu divertido e eu murmurei um "estou bem" e saí em direcção ao quarto de Nathan.

- Nathan… Humm, vai es…escovar os dentes para ires para a cama. – Falei rapidamente e ofegante, ele olhou-me com uma expressão cómica e com a sobrancelha levantada.

- Mamã, tu estás estranha. – Falou divertido. – Mas tudo bem, eu já acabei esta banda desenhada. Já estou a ir.

- Antes de te deitares vai-te despedir do Emmett, sim? – Falei enquanto me abanava. Ele deu uma risadinha e assentiu, indo para a casa de banho preparar-se para dormir.

Eu não sei o que se passa, mas o Emmett mexe muito comigo. Aquele corpo musculado, aquele sorriso, os olhares que ele me lança e aquela voz que eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de reparar dão comigo em doida em certas alturas. Cheguei à mesa e Emmett logo olhou na minha direcção.

- Desculpa, já está tarde e se eu não o mandar ele fica com o nariz enfiado naquelas bandas desenhadas… - Comecei a desculpar-me e ele riu.

- Tudo bem, Bella. – Tranquilizou-me e eu sorri mais relaxada.

- Bem, eu vou começar a limpar isto. Fica à vontade, eu não demoro. – Falei enquanto me levantava e começava a arrumar as coisas da mesa. Ele levantou-se logo a seguir e eu olhei-o. – Podes esperar-me na sala? – Perguntei.

- Mas não queres ajuda? – Eu rapidamente neguei com a cabeça.

- És convidado e eu faço isto rapidamente. Dá-me 10 minutos. – Pedi e ele assentiu e foi para a sala.

Lavei a louça com água fria e quando ela me caiu nas mãos eu suspirei aliviada, eu estava a arder. Emmet é diferente de todos os homens que já conheci, até Riley. Aliás, não tenho tido tempo para homens. Tenho que cuidar do Nathan e trabalhar, às vezes ainda vou de vez em quando a umas saídas de amigos e jantares. Mas na maior parte das vezes, é só Nathan e trabalho. Acabei de limpar tudo, sequei as mãos e dirigi-me à sala.

Ouvi risadas de Nathan e sorri, estavam a conversar outra vez. Eles sempre tinham um tema de conversa.

- Hey mãe estava a mostrar algumas fotos nossas que estão nas molduras aqui na sala. – Falou a sorrir lindamente, ri e aproximei-me. Nathan segurava uma foto minha grávida com 4 meses, sentada na varanda da casa dos meus pais em Forks.

- Essa foto foi tirada pelo teu pai, quando fomos passar umas férias aos teus avós. É uma das minhas preferidas. – Sorri para ele e eu notei uma tristeza no seu olhar. – Meu amor está na hora de dormir. – Falei ternamente perto do seu ouvido e ele assentiu.

- Boa noite, mamã. Boa noite Emm. – Despediu-se, dando-me um beijo na bochecha e um abraço ao Emmett.

- Boa noite, campeão. Eu venho-te visitar mais vezes, daqui em diante. – Sorriram um para o outro e Nathan foi para o quarto dormir.

Eu aproximei-me e sentei-me ao lado de Emmet. Continuei o que Nathan estava a fazer e quando acabamos, eu fui colocar tudo no lugar.

- Ele sabe que o pai… está morto? – Perguntou cuidadosamente. Eu estava de costas e fechei os olhos à espera da pontada, mas surpreendi-me porque ela não apareceu. Só um nó na garganta. Respirei fundo e cuidadosamente virei-me e sentei-me ao seu lado no sofá.

- Sim. – Olhei-o e ele assentiu. Ficamos em silêncio, mas eu queria saber sobre ele. – Emmett, eu ainda não sei nada sobre ti. Vá, conta-me. – Pedi e ele começou a contar.

Ele é daqui de Nova Iorque, é um lutador de boxe profissional (já se sabia). Tem um irmão, Jasper, que é Sargento.

- Bem, isso é estranho. – Riamos. – Tu, um lutador de boxe e o teu irmão é Sargento. E porque te tornaste lutador de boxe? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Bem, eu vivia num bairro social de Nova Iorque e lá tinha um ringue e eu comecei a frequentar as aulas e comecei a gostar muito. Depois mudamo-nos para um sítio melhor, eu enquanto frequentava a escola ía para o ginásio e treinava. Depois daí comecei a aproveitar torneios que me apareciam pelo caminho, até chegar aqui. – Resumiu e eu ouvi atentamente.

A partir daí começamos a falar de vários temas. Olhei para o relógio e já era meia-noite, arregalei os olhos.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Emmet.

- Já viste as horas? Passaram tão rápido. – Respondi perplexa e ele riu. – Amanhã não trabalho, mas tenho de levar o Nathan à escola e dar uma ordem à casa. Andei muito ocupada esta semana… - Respondi cansada.

Ficamos em silêncio e ele pegou-me levemente na mão, o meu olhar virou rapidamente para as nossas mãos dadas e eu corei.

Ele começou a fazer círculos com o polegar nas costas da minha mão e eu fechei os olhos. Era uma sensação tão boa quando ele me tocava, os seus toques demonstravam carinho. Lentamente virou a minha mão e começou a fazer contornos com o indicador na palma e eu suspirei.

- Isso sabe bem. – Murmurei e relaxei mais no sofá e ele riu baixinho. Ele levantou a minha mão e levou aos seus lábios, deixando um beijo carinhoso na minha palma. Sorri de olhos fechados.

- Bella. – Chamou perto do meu ouvido com uma voz rouca e eu abri os olhos. Ele passava o nariz pelo meu pescoço e subiu para a minha orelha, dando um beijo atrás da mesma. Arrepiei-me e ele sorriu. Isto estava a tornar-se intenso, já havia uma certa sensualidade nas suas carícias. O pior era que eu estava a gostar. – Acho melhor eu ir andando. – Falou enquanto se afastava.

- Hum hum. – Assenti, não querendo falar para não gaguejar.

Levantamo-nos e eu senti as minhas pernas bambas e o meu coração a bater como um martelo no meu peito. Eu abri a porta e ele levou uma mão à minha cintura e suavemente puxou-me para perto dele, os nossos corpos tocaram-se ligeiramente e eu ofeguei. Ele aproximou o rosto do meu e beijou-me o canto da boca, delicadamente.

Meu deus, eu quase perdi o equilíbrio!

- Boa noite, Bella. – Despediu-se com um lindo sorriso torto e eu sorri timidamente ainda com a respiração a falhar.

- Boa noite. – Sussurrei e ele finalmente saiu.

Eu fiquei a observá-lo entrar no seu Dodge Ram 3500 e quando ele saiu da minha vista fechei a porta.

Eu estava perdida se eu tivesse mais um momento como este.

* * *

><p>- Nathan despacha-te a comer isso. Estás há 10 minutos a comer esses cereais. – Falei apressada. Estávamos a tomar o pequeno-almoço e tinha de levar o Nathan à escola.<p>

- Mamã tem calma. Eu estou morto de sono, até parece que és tu que vais para a escola. – Respondeu a meio de um bocejo e eu ri, ele dormia o dia inteiro se eu deixasse.

Depois de apressar o Nathan, finalmente pegamos nas nossas coisas e fui levá-lo de transportes públicos para a escola, já que o meu carro ainda está no mecânico. Liguei para a Rose e ela estava a ir para uma sessão fotográfica e não sabe a que horas acaba, então acabei por ir para casa de transportes na mesma.

Cheguei a casa e arrumei um pouco a casa, estava uma bagunça. Depois disso, almocei e liguei para Nathan para perguntar se estava tudo bem e se já tinha almoçado, ele só saí da escola ao fim da tarde. Fiquei um pouco no sofá a ver televisão e a descansar, quando ouvi o telefone a tocar fui rapidamente atender. Sorri quando ouvi a voz grossa do Jake, um amigo de infância e o meu mecânico de confiança.

_- Hey Bells. Como estás?_ – Saudou-me.

- Hey Jake, eu estou bem e tu? – Respondi de volta.

_- Tudo na boa. Então… Hoje acabei o que tinha para fazer ao teu carro, já o podes vir buscar. _

- Ai que bom Jake, ele faz muita falta mesmo. – Rimos.

- _E o Nathan?_ – Perguntou. Jake e Leah, a sua esposa, são os padrinhos do Nathan. Rosalie é a única que não gosta disso, pois não simpatiza lá muito com o Jake. Já com a Leah, ela dá-se bastante bem, assim como eu.

- O mesmo anjo de sempre, com o mesmo vicio do boxe. Mas ele está bem. – Respondi sorridente.

Falamos por mais alguns minutos e desligamos com a promessa de um jantar em casa dele, para contar as novidades e para o Nathan ficar um pouco com eles. Disse-lhe que talvez iria passar pela oficina ainda hoje quando fosse buscar o Nathan.

Quando faltava uma hora antes do horário de saída do Nathan, peguei nas minhas coisas para sair. Mas tive uma grande surpresa quando abri a porta.

- Emm? – Perguntei confusa. Ele estava ali, lindo como sempre, à minha porta. Ele sorriu quando falei o nome dele e cumprimentou-me com um beijo na minha bochecha que me fez corar.

- Olá, Bella. Estavas de saída? – Perguntou com uma voz suave e eu pisquei atordoada.

- S…sim estava. - Limpei a garganta. - Vou buscar o Nathan e ía aproveitar para ir ao mecânico buscar o meu carro.

- Se quiseres posso levar-te lá, aproveito e vejo o Nathan novamente. – Sorriu e eu ri um pouco com a sua excitação em ver o Nathan.

- Claro, se eu não incomodar. – Aceitei embaraçada. Ele abanou a cabeça e riu.

- Eu vinha fazer-te uma visita, óbvio que não incomodas. Nunca. – Respondeu ficando rapidamente sério, quando disse a última palavra. Isso fez com que eu o olhasse intensamente. Limpei a garganta e ele deixou-me trancar a porta.

Ofereceu-me a mão, que eu prontamente aceitei e guiou-me até ao seu carro. Abriu a porta para mim e quando eu estava lá dentro, fechou e contornou o carro até ao lugar do motorista. Quando entrou nós sorrimos um para o outro e em silêncio ele começou a conduzir.

- Então, primeiro vamos buscar o Nathan? – Perguntou casualmente e eu assenti. – Bella, eu gostava de te perguntar uma coisa. – Falou sério e eu pedi que ele continuasse, já prestando mais atenção no que ele ía dizer. – Bem, sabes do ringue que te falei que eu tinha aulas naquele bairro social onde eu morava? – Perguntou lentamente.

- Sim, disseste que lá eles treinavam rapazes mais novos. – Respondi, confusa.

- Isso. Então, eles ainda treinam e dão aulas de boxe lá. Eu sou um dos que faz isso, então eu gostava de levar o Nathan comigo um dia. – Falou de uma vez e eu arregalei os olhos.

- Nem pensar, não! – Falei a abanar negativamente com a cabeça. – É perigoso, ele só tem oito anos. Pode ficar ferido, ou alguma coisa do género. Desculpa Emmett, mas eu não posso deixar. Não tenho nada contra, mas eu fico com o coração nas mãos. – Eu abanava freneticamente a cabeça como uma maluca, mas eu não era capaz de permitir uma coisa dessas.

Ele suspirou e acenou com a cabeça, compreensivamente.

- Entendo que tenhas esse receio. Mas ele não ía fazer nada, ía só conhecer o lugar, os rapazes e assistir a um treino. Nada de especial e tu ficavas ao lado dele. – Falou sem pressões e eu olhei-o seriamente.

Será que eu devia deixar? Afinal ele ía _só_ conhecer o ambiente e assistir a um treino, e se me deixavam ficar perto dele… Suspirei e olhei para a frente, enquanto pensava no assunto. Ele adora tanto o boxe, é uma das coisas que o unia ainda mais a Riley. Mas na altura ele era muito pequeno, mas Riley sempre foi um pai muito presente. Eu diria até que ele era mais presente do que eu, apesar de ficar no quartel muito tempo conseguia ser muito presente nas nossas vidas.

- Está bem, eu deixo. – Ele sorriu radiante, mas eu levantei o indicador quando ele ía falar. – Com uma condição. Eu fico cada segundo perto dele, todos os passos que ele der eu estarei lá.

Ele riu.

- Bella é óbvio que vais estar lá. És a mãe dele e ele é um menino de oito anos, além disso eu também vou lá estar. – Falou divertido, mas eu olhei-o repreensiva e ele logo se recompôs e continuou a conduzir.

Achei engraçado quando ele viu que eu não achei graça à sua resposta e ficou logo sério e virado para a estrada. Disse-lhe o caminho da escola do Nathan e ele seguiu para lá. Chegamos e eu pedi-lhe que esperasse enquanto ía até ao portão, buscar o Nathan. Quando cheguei ao portão ele já lá estava, a olhar para os lados, com a sua mochila azul escura e o seu cabelo a voar levemente com o pouco vento que fazia. Sorri e acenei para ele, que veio logo até mim todo feliz.

- Olá mamã. – Sorriu enquanto me abraçava e eu sorri-lhe, beijei-lhe nos seus cabelos e peguei-lhe na mão. Começamos a caminhar lado a lado até ao carro do Emmett.

- Então, como foi a escola? – Perguntei e ele encolheu os ombros.

- Normal. – Quando viu Emmett a sair do carro a sorrir para ele, abriu um enorme sorriso. – EMMETT! – Correu para o abraçar e eu ri, parecia que não o via há semanas.

- Olá, meu fã nº1 – Brincou e o Nathan riu. – Tudo bem? – Nathan assentiu e entramos no carro.

A partir daí, ouvíamos os relatos de Nathan sobre o seu dia de escola e às vezes eu e o Emmett dizíamos um "que bom" e sorríamos para ele. Disse a Emmett onde ficava a oficina e ele conduziu até lá. O Nathan ficou muito contente por ir lá, pois adorava o Jake. Para além do boxe, ele partilhava com o Jake uma pequena paixão por mecânica e às vezes eles ficavam horas lá na oficina e conversavam.

Quando Jake nos viu sorriu e despenteou o cabelo do Nathan que riu, olhou para Emmett confuso. Mas sempre com a sua famosa simpatia.

- Sou o Jake, o amigo-mecânico da Bella. – Falou divertido e eu ri.

- Sou Emmett, outro amigo. – Respondeu divertido e apertaram as mãos.

Jake deu-me um leve abraço e conduziu-nos até ao meu carro.

- Então cá está, fiz os reparos que ele precisava. Aproveitei e mudei o pneu da frente, pois estava a precisar. Tudo pela minha quase irmã mais nova. – Sorriu e eu ri, pondo a mão no seu braço.

- Obrigada, Jake. Espero não ter de o trazer cá tão cedo, ele é muito útil. Vamos tratar das contas. – Ele olhou-me com o famoso olhar de "não é preciso ser agora", que eu prontamente ignorei.

Ele suspirou e cedeu, pois ele precisava de ganhar com o que fazia. Mesmo que ele tenha tido bastante sorte no negócio por estes tempos, eu sempre queria compensar o seu trabalho.

- Jake será que eu posso vir cá na sexta à tarde? - Perguntou o Nathan. - Só tenho aulas de manhã. – Virou-se para mim, dizendo o que eu já sei. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Eu acho que estou com ciúmes, tenho que competir com dois homens para ter o meu filho comigo no dia em que ele tem a tarde livre da escola. – Eles riram e eu fiz biquinho.

- Ah mamã, deixa. – Pediu, a fazer beicinho. Eu ri e assenti.

- Podes, mas só depois de almoçarmos. – Olhei para Jake. – Eu vou, muito provavelmente, ter mais trabalho lá no ginásio, então ficas com ele o tempo que for preciso? – Ele deu-me um pequeno sorriso e assentiu.

- És a melhor, obrigada mamã! – Sorriu e eu ri. Emmett assistia a tudo divertido e eu sorri para ele.

- Bem, temos de ir. Tens de fazer os trabalhos da escola e jantar. – Falei.

Despedimo-nos e eu tirei o carro da oficina do Jake, estacionei do lado de fora. O Nathan já estava dentro do meu carro, à espera de irmos para casa. Fui ter com Emmett e ficamos de frente um para o outro.

- Então, acho que nos vemos por aí… - Falei timidamente e ele riu.

- Eu tenho a certeza que nos vamos ver, pois amanhã vou ao ginásio treinar. Hoje tenho um combate, espero que o Nathan veja. – Provocou e eu cruzei os braços no peito um pouco chateada. Ele riu e ficou a olhar-me. – E espero que também vejas. – Sorriu provocante e eu fiquei envergonhada e rapidamente olhei para baixo.

Ele obrigou-me a olhá-lo, pondo o dedo indicador debaixo do meu queixo. Senti-me a queimar com o olhar dele na minha boca e mordi o lábio.

- Bem, eu acho que dá para vermos… - Sussurrei timidamente e ele sorriu.

- Que bom. Então até amanhã. – Beijou-me novamente o canto da boca e eu fechei os olhos e arfei. Quase gemi com a sensação que o beijo me deu.

- Até amanhã, Emm. – Falei e sorri. Mas lembrei-me e virei-me para ele novamente. – Emmett? – Chamei e ele olhou-me curioso. – Boa sorte para o combate. – Ele deu um enorme sorriso e assentiu.

Entrei no carro e conduzi para casa a pensar naquele sorriso lindo e encantador dele. Quando chegamos a casa, fui logo para a cozinha fazer o jantar enquanto o Nathan fazia os trabalhos da escola. Amanhã será um longo dia de trabalho, suspirei ao pensar no trabalho. Chamei o Nathan para jantar e sentamo-nos à mesa.

- Sabias que o Emm tem um combate hoje? – Perguntei enquanto jantávamos. Ele comia que nem um cheio de fome e eu ri, mas quando eu falei ele olhou logo para mim.

- Tem? Ele não me disse nada! – Falou desiludido, eu pousei os garfos no prato e toquei-lhe na mão.

- Pode ter-se esquecido, meu amor. Mas quando falámos antes de virmos embora ele disse que esperava que víssemos. – Sorri carinhosamente e ele ficou mais contente e assentiu.

Óbvio que ele foi ver, logo que acabou de comer pediu permissão para ir para a sala. Eu fiquei a limpar tudo e quando acabei fui-me juntar a ele. Arregalei os olhos quando vi que o adversário do Emmett o imobilizou e dei um gritinho, Nathan deu uma risadinha e depois colou outra vez ao ecrã. Suspirei aliviada quando Emmett conseguiu sair da prisão dos braços do seu adversário e deu um golpe no abdómen do mesmo. Eu murmurei um "boa" e Nathan riu novamente e eu corei por ter sido apanhada no meu momento de excitação. Aquilo era no mínimo cómico, eu a ver uma luta de boxe com o meu filho viciado. E o melhor de tudo é que eu tenho uma atracção por um dos lutadores. Parei os meus pensamentos quando pensei em "atracção", eu nunca me senti assim desde a morte do Riley. Sempre mantive um certo afastamento no que toca a homens, desde que o Riley nos deixou acidentalmente.

Pulei de susto quando Nathan gritou no sofá que o Emmett tinha vencido e eu coloquei a minha mão no peito com o coração a mil à hora. Olhei para a televisão e o árbitro segurava o braço de Emmett no ar e apontava que ele era o vencedor. Sorri orgulhosa, ele venceu!

* * *

><p>Na manhã seguinte levei Nathan à escola e segui para o ginásio. Quando entrei vi Jessica, a nossa recepcionista, e cumprimentamo-nos. Segui para o meu escritório e olhei para a minha agenda. Meia hora depois fui ver como as coisas andam a correr por aqui e fui até à recepção. Comecei a falar com os clientes, espalhar os nossos serviços e a entregar os panfletos. Depois entrei em vários lugares onde via os clientes a usufruir dos nossos serviços e falava com os funcionários para saber como as coisas corriam. Segui para o escritório do nosso chefe de marketing, onde tínhamos uma reunião. Demorou quase a manhã toda e eu bufei chateada, odiava estas reuniões, mas não tinha outro remédio senão participar nelas e dar as minhas opiniões e sugestões. Estávamos a preparar um anuncio de publicidade para aparecer nas ruas e na televisão para que todos conheçam o nosso ginásio e na esperança de ter mais clientes. Depois disso fui falar com o director e ele informou-me que iríamos patrocinar um programa de boxe e eu lembrei-me do Emmett.<p>

- Qual vai ser o programa? – Perguntei enquanto apontava as coisas importantes sobre o assunto.

- _HBO World Championship Boxing_ – Respondeu e eu olhei-o de relance. É o programa do Emmett, é onde ele luta. – É um programa bastante famoso no mundo do boxe, Senhorita Swan. – Continuou.

- Sim, eu sei. O meu filho costuma ver esse programa, ele adora boxe. – Respondi e sorri minimamente e continuamos a nossa pequena reunião.

Depois de sair do escritório do director, dirigi-me ao meu para ir buscar as minhas coisas. Era a minha hora do almoço e eu estava faminta. Eu não costumava almoçar no bar do ginásio, então fui em direcção à recepção.

- Senhorita Swan. – Chamou-me a Jessica e eu logo a olhei e me aproximei, pois podia ser algo importante.

- Diga, Jessica. – Pedi.

- Bom, hoje terá algumas reuniões com alguns clientes que querem experimentar os nossos serviços e tem horas marcadas. – Entregou-me um papel com os horários.

Eu agradeci e coloquei o papel na minha mala, ouvi o meu telemóvel a tocar e vi que era a Alice. Sorri e atendi.

- Alice! – Cumprimentei sorridente. – Pensei que te tinhas esquecido da tua melhor amiga, minha sacana. – Fiz-me de chateada e ela riu.

- Também estou com saudades, Bellinha. Eu voltei hoje de Paris, aquilo foi muito cansativo. Fiquei a descansar um pouco em casa, cheguei totalmente desgastada. – Suspirou. - Já sei sobre o McCarthy. – Falou maliciosa.

- Alice! – Repreendi e rimos. – Foi a Rose, não foi? – Perguntei, já sabendo a resposta.

Ela acabou por contar que Rose tinha-lhe contado e eu resumi, com a promessa de contar como têm sido estes últimos dias. Ela contou-me sobre Paris, os desfiles correram muito bem e ela já tem mais agendados para a colecção de Inverno. É claro que fez um montão de compras e pensou em mim e no Nathan e eu agradeci e disse que não era necessário. Mas a Alice, é a Alice. Não há nada a fazer.

Reparei que ainda permanecia na recepção, despedi-me brevemente de Jessica e saí, enquanto marcava o número de Nathan que me comunicou que já tinha almoçado. Eu suspirei aliviada, pois não teria de levá-lo a almoçar hoje. Entrei no parque de estacionamento, enquanto procurava desesperadamente pelas chaves do carro.

- Ai que merda. Nunca as encontro quando mais preciso delas! – Resmunguei enquanto apoiava a mala no joelho.

Só mesmo eu para fazer estas figurinhas num parque de estacionamento. E… finalmente encontrei!

- Ah encontrei! – Celebrei vitoriosa, mas reparei que estava a segurar-me só com uma perna e desequilibrei-me.

Quando eu esperava aterrar no chão, fui envolvida por trás com dois braços quentes e musculados que me seguraram. Pus a mão no peito, tentando acalmar a minha respiração e senti uma risadinha familiar atrás de mim.

Virei-me e deparei-me com o peito enorme e musculado do Emmett, ele não retirara os braços da minha cintura e eu ofeguei e coloquei as minhas mãos no seu peito e olhei para cima.

- Emmett. – Falei e ele sorriu largamente. – Obrigada.

- É sempre um prazer ajudar-te, Bella. – Piscou e eu corei. Pigarreei enquanto olhava para os braços dele a envolver-me pela cintura e ele sorriu ainda mais, deixando-me corada. – Acho que tão cedo não te liberto. – Aproximou a sua boca linda ao meu ouvido. – Cada vez gosto mais de agarrar este belo corpo. – Sussurrou roucamente e eu automaticamente arrepiei-me desde as pontas dos meus dedos dos pés até à ponta dos meus cabelos. E acho que fiquei ligeiramente molhada, também. OMG!

Ele afastou-se e sorriu novamente, este homem está a deixar-me doida por ele. Nunca me imaginei com um homem destes, mas nunca mesmo.

- Emmett… - Comecei com a voz rouca e pigarreei novamente, ele riu suavemente do meu embaraço. – Não me faças essas coisas. – Sussurrei e corei de seguida.

Ele lançou-me um dos seus olhares intensos e fez-me olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Porquê? – Perguntou, não vendo impedimentos. – Eu não consigo deixar de te tocar quando te sinto tão perto, _Isabella_. – OMG! Eu acho que fiquei mais molhada ainda, quando o meu nome completo saiu da sua boca. Meu deus, ele falou com aquela voz rouca e sexy que eu até apertei os braços dele, para não cair. E que braços!

- Err… Eu… Eu… ía almoçar. – Falou num fio de voz, a atrapalhar-me nas palavras. Meu deus, que vergonha! Pareço uma adolescente tímida e não uma mulher quase com 30 anos!

- Melhor ainda. – Sorriu radiante, como se não tivesse feito nada de provocante há momentos atrás. – Almoças comigo? – Perguntou inocentemente eu sorri e assenti.

O que mais me surpreendeu foi a descontracção com que ele me pegou na mão e começou a caminhar ao meu lado, nós estávamos a caminhar de mãos dadas como se fossemos namorados e não pessoas que se conheceram há uns quatro dias. Mas sentir aquela mão quente e enorme a envolver a minha carinhosamente, fez-me sorrir que nem uma parva.

Fomos no meu carro, já que estava mais perto e nós iríamos os dois para o ginásio depois do almoço. Emmett foi quem conduziu e levou-nos a um shopping, pois tinha de ser um almoço rápido.

- Bom, a minha mãe é secretária. Agora trabalha para o meu irmão, mas foi escolha dela e Jasper aceitou pois ela é a mulher que, até agora, ele mais confia. E no fundo, eu também. – Rimos. – Já o meu pai, é gerente de um pub irlandês. – Sorriu e eu olhei-o curiosa.

- A sério? – Perguntei surpresa. – Irlandês?

- Sim, nós somos da Irlanda. Mas os meus pais quando casaram, eram muito novos e a minha mãe já estava grávida de mim e quiseram vir para cá. Então o meu pai arranjou um emprego nesse pub onde ele é gerente agora. A minha mãe ainda não tinha experiência em secretariado, mas ela regressou aos estudos um ano depois da nossa mudança para cá. Ela apenas tinha 17 anos quando casou com o meu pai, e ele 18. Então, quando o meu pai ganhou o lugar de gerente nós mudamo-nos para a cidade e eu comecei a frequentar ginásios e a praticar boxe onde calhava. Eu aproveitava todas as oportunidades que me apareciam. – Contou e eu fiquei bastante contente pela família dele ter tido tanta sorte ao mudarem-se da Irlanda para cá. – No inicio foi difícil eles adaptarem-se, mas depois com o passar dos anos ficou mais fácil. – Riu e eu sorri com a maneira como ele falava disto tudo. Ele tinha orgulho na voz e sei que ele ficou orgulhoso dos pais, que batalharam tanto para terem a vida que têm agora.

Continuamos a comer e a conversar sobre diversos temas. Quando estava na hora de irmos, fomos para o carro e o Emmett conduziu novamente. Eu gostava de o ver a conduzir, era sexy. Ri internamente com o meu pensamento, eu estava a ficar um bocado assanhada. Mas que pensamentos eu deveria ter com um homem destes no meu carro, a conduzir e a sorrir lindamente para mim? Óbvio que tenho pensamentos maliciosos, é inevitável.

Quando chegamos ao estacionamento do ginásio, ele foi até ao seu carro buscar a sua mochila que continha o seu equipamento e essas coisas de boxe, que eu não entendo nada. Eu fiz uma careta de "eu-não-sei-nada-sobre-boxe- quanto-mais-sobre-o-que-tu-vestes-ou-usas-quando-treinas" quando ele me pediu para esperar por ele e ele riu. Quando ele pegou nas coisas, acompanhou-me até à recepção do ginásio e a Jessica chegou-se logo a ele. Tive vontade de a repreender e dizer para ela trabalhar e não se oferecer aos clientes que apareciam na recepção antes de irem treinar algo ou ter alguma aula.

- Olá Sr. McCarthy. – Saudou exageradamente Jessica e eu olhei-a repreensiva e ela levantou uma sobrancelha para mim.

- Boa tarde, senhorita Jessica. – Saudou casualmente e eu tive vontade de rir da cara de cu da Jessica. – Então, vemo-nos mais logo? – Virou-se para mim, sorridente.

Eu sorri e mordi o lábio, logo que sair daqui vou directamente para a escola do Nathan.

- Talvez. – Pisquei e ele riu e assentiu.

Despedimo-nos, mas desta vez só com um aceno. Eu já estava a ficar atrasada. Fui ao meu escritório e tirei de lá o papel com as horas marcadas com os clientes que querem falar dos preços e dos nossos serviços e comecei a preparar alguns panfletos e ver algumas promoções que estamos a fazer cá no ginásio.

Quando chegou a hora, fui ter com um cliente e depois fiz uma semi-ronda pelo ginásio. O habitual, até que subitamente me deu uma vontade enorme de ir até onde se treina boxe e eu vi que ainda faltava uma hora para o outro cliente e fui até lá.

E quando eu o vi, no ringue, sem camisola e com uns calções vermelhos e sapatilhas pretas, o suor a escorregar pelo seu rosto até ao seu peito musculoso e ele a dar socos com as suas luvas pretas de boxe no saco, eu mordi o lábio e suspirei enquanto apreciava os seus músculos.

Acho que se o saco fosse uma pessoa, essa pessoa já estava morta com a tamanha violência dos socos do Emmett. Ele socava-o com tanta rapidez e dureza que eu até me arrepiei. Notei que o Emmett não era o único homem naquele espaço, estavam outros a treinar em outras coisas, nos pesos, em bonecos etc. Eles até me olhavam de cima a baixo, como se me comessem com os olhos.

Quando resolveram assobiar, Emmett parou os movimentos e olhou na minha direcção. Sorriu largamente e a respirar pesadamente, eu sorri e acenei levemente, já um pouco corada.

- Hey Bella. – Chamou e eu aproximei-me um pouco dele. – Vieste fazer-me uma visitinha, foi? – Falou com um sorriso malicioso e eu abri a boca, pasma com a sua insinuação.

- Emmett! – Só não o soquei no ombro porque ele estava todo melado de suor. – Ainda falta para a minha próxima reunião com um cliente e só passei aqui para… - Parei porque não sabia que desculpa inventar e ele levantou a sobrancelha divertido, enquanto eu mordia nervosamente o lábio.

- Para…? – Perguntou, querendo que eu me explicasse.

- Para… para ver como as coisas estão a correr por aqui! – Finalmente disse, a atrapalhar-me toda e ele olhou-me divertido e pôs uma das suas mãos que estavam com as luvas à frente da boca para que eu não reparasse que ele estava a rir da minha desculpa esfarrapada.

A verdade é que eu tive vontade de o ver a treinar, mas eu não ia dizer isso. Era muito constrangedor e além disso ele podia ficar a pensar que eu sou controladora e obcecada por ele.

- Bem, eu acho que está a correr tudo bem. – Falou a fingir compreensão e eu olhei-o um pouco zangada e ele riu novamente. Porra, sou alguma palhaça por acaso?

Eu assenti e olhei outra gotinha de suor a cair-lhe pelo ombro direito e salivei. Não acredito que estava a fazer aquelas figurinhas tristes, eu sei que sou perita em fazê-las, mas a frente do Emmett é muito embaraçoso e triste. Abanei a cabeça, saindo do transe e olhei-o.

- Bem, eu… eu… vou indo. Tenho trabalho para fazer e tenho que ir atender o tal cliente. Tchau. – Acenei apressadamente e saí dali rapidamente sem nem esperar que ele me acenasse de volta.

Cristo! Eu estou doida, completamente perdida do juízo.

Depois disso não o vi mais, nem quando parei na recepção.

Estava a conduzir para a escola do Nathan e ele, como sempre, entrou contente dentro do carro sorridente por ir para casa quando me viu.

- Mamã, já sabes que o ano está quase a acabar. Esta é a última semana. – Congelei. Férias? Verão? Tinha-me esquecido completamente e bati na testa enquanto dirigia e o Nathan riu, de certeza que já sabia do meu esquecimento.

- Pois é! Nathan o que vais querer fazer nas ferias? Podíamos ir visitar o avô Charlie e a avó Renée. Que dizes? – Perguntei com um sorriso e ele sorriu para mim com os olhos a brilhar, o Nathan adora Forks.

- Digo que sim, já tenho saudades de Forks e dos avós. – Respondeu contente e eu assenti e conclui que vamos mesmo lá assim que eu conseguir férias do trabalho.

Nessa noite até ligamos para lá a avisar que iríamos lá em breve e Charlie e Renée ficaram radiantes por nos terem lá.

* * *

><p><strong>Por agora é tudo, pessoal. O resto veremos se vale a pena continuar a postar... <strong>

**A Bella e o Emmett ainda vao enfrentar muita coisa. Especialmente a Bella, a morte de Riley vai dar muito que falar e mais revelações virão.**

**Até à próxima, queridos (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, de volta com novo capítulo (:**

**A relação do Emmett e da Bella vai evoluir... Vá leiam x)**

**Beijos e boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>O resto da semana foi normal. A mesma rotina de sempre; levar o Nathan à escola, depois seguir para o ginásio, ligar ao Nathan à hora do almoço, ir almoçar… com o Emmett. Pareceu planejado, depois da primeira vez. Mas eu gosto muito de almoçar com ele, é relaxante falar de coisas banais depois de uma manhã cheia de trabalho. Depois ir trabalhar novamente e ir buscar o Nathan à escola.<p>

Emmett teve outra luta e, novamente, venceu. Ele era um dos melhores e eu estava quase tão orgulhosa quanto Nathan. Já não me reconheço mais, quer dizer, agora sempre que o Emmett tem algum combate eu fico sempre ao lado do Nathan a ver e a torcer pelo Emm. Nós estamos cada vez mais próximos e eu cada vez me sinto mais atraída por ele. Não que isso seja uma coisa má, mas talvez seja mais que uma simples atracção.

Não gostava da possibilidade de eu começar a me apaixonar pelo Emm, pelo menos para já. Mas agora não me vejo sem ele, quer dizer, eu adoro quando estamos juntos e das sensações que ele me transmite. A minha vida tornou-se mais intensa desde que o Emmett me salvou daquele assaltante, não que isso seja mau.

Hoje é sexta-feira e não almocei com o Emmett. Aliás, ainda não vi hoje. Também, fui buscar o Nathan e depois de almoçar com ele levei-o ao Jake e voltei para o trabalho. Mas ele costumava sempre aparecer quando eu estou prestes a entrar no parque de estacionamento do ginásio.

Tive uma grande surpresa ao ver que ele esperava por mim na recepção, quando eu estava a sair do trabalho em direcção à casa de Jake. E surpreendi-me ainda mais quando vi que o seu olho esquerdo estava inchado e abri a boca em espanto.

- Oh meu deus. – Pus a minha mão direita na boca. – O que te aconteceu? – Aproximei-me dele e peguei no seu rosto com as duas mãos e analisei o seu olho. Ele riu e pegou na minha mão direita e beijou o pulso, fechei os olhos e sorri.

- Distraí-me no meio de um treino. – Fez uma careta e eu levantei uma sobrancelha. – Estas coisas acontecem, Bella. Achas que no boxe se finge os socos, é? – Perguntou divertido e eu bati-lhe levemente no ombro, ele fingiu ter-se aleijado e eu revirei os olhos.

- Ao menos trataste disso? – Perguntei preocupada e ele sorriu.

- Claro. Um analgésico para as dores e um bocado de gelo. – Respondeu descontraído e eu assenti.

Fomos caminhando até ao parque de estacionamento e Emmett contou-me que hoje não deu para ir ao ginásio porque almoçou com os pais e teve de substituir um colega lá no ringue e dar as aulas de boxe aos rapazes por ele. Eu falei-lhe que vou dentro de uma semana ou duas para Forks com Nathan, visitar os meus pais. Quando chegamos ao meu carro o meu telefone tocou e era Jake a perguntar se queria ficar lá a jantar e que Alice e Rose iam para lá e eu aceitei.

_- Bella, se estiveres com o teu amigo Emmett podes trazê-lo._ – Levantei uma sobrancelha quando Jake me disse isso, mas assenti e depois desligamos.

Emmett aceitou e ele seguiu-me com o seu carro, até a casa de Jake. Quando chegamos, estacionámos perto um do outro e quando entramos logo ouvi um grito excitado do Nathan.

- Mamã, Emmett! – Nós rimos e ele veio abraçar-nos. Mas quando ele reparou no olho do Emmett ficou a olhar com uma cara engraçada e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, com a sobrancelha levantada. - Foste contra um poste ou simplesmente levaste uma sova? – Perguntou e o Emmett riu.

- Simplesmente não deu para me desviar de um soco, no treino. – Respondeu divertido e o Nathan ficou direito e murmurou um "Ah" e foi sentar-se no sofá. Eu e Emmett olhamos um para o outro e rimos.

Depois disso, Emmett conheceu a Leah e a seguir Rose e Alice que veio com presentes para todos nós (menos para o Emmett) e agora estávamos todos reunidos na sala.

- Bellinhaaaaa. – Cantarolou Alice enquanto me entregava uma caixa toda contente. Levantei uma sobrancelha para ela. Todos nos olhavam, divertidos. – Abre.

Eu peguei na caixa branca com um laço de seda lilás à sua volta e desapertei e abri a caixa. Arregalei os olhos. Era um vestido de seda, rosa claro de alças finas. Era muito bonito, aliás ele era lindo. Emmett (que estava ao meu lado), engoliu em seco e deu um gemido muito baixinho, só eu ouvi e mal. Eu reprimi uma risadinha e virei-me para Alice, maravilhada.

- Alice… É muito lindo. Obrigada. – Sorri, enquanto a abraçava e ela riu.

Óbvio que para o Nathan trouxe roupas e alguns brinquedos. Desnecessário, devo dizer. Conversamos mais um pouco e jantámos. Óbvio que o trabalho da limpeza ficou para nós, mulheres. Mas até foi bom, pois consegui falar com as minhas amigas. Já não tínhamos um tempinho assim, há uma semana e eu sentia saudades.

- Eu disse que o Nathan ía adorar. – Disse Rose e eu ri. – Ele é muito mais lindo ao vivo, Bella. Olha só para aqueles músculos… - Eu olhei-a com uma sobrancelha levantada e ela sorriu maliciosa.

- Rosalie Swan pára já com isso. – Elas as três riram. Leah já estava a par das novidades todas e partilhava a mesma opinião da Rose e da Alice de que eu devia aproveitar.

- A sério, Bella. – Começou a Leah. – Devias reparar na maneira como ele te olha, como sorri para ti e como admira o Nathan. Vocês só se conhecem quase há uma semana e já parece que se conhecem desde sempre. Não é crime nenhum estares a ficar apaixonada por ele. Isto é, se já não estiveres. – Sorriu e eu mordi o lábio, sem saber o que dizer.

- Pois é, Bella. – Concordou Alice. – Eu acho que o Emmett está a ficar apanhadinho, e dar-se assim com o Nathan é um passo importante. E acho que não vais ter quaisquer problemas nesse ponto. – Apontou para a sala onde estavam Jake, Emmett e o Nathan a conversar animadamente.

Suspirei. Eu acho que elas tinham razão em tudo o que disseram, mas e se Emmett não estivesse apaixonado por mim como eu posso estar por ele?

- Meninas, isto é muito para mim. Vejam, a morte do Riley ainda é um pouco recente e eu… - Parei de falar quando os três pares de olhos me olharam com a sobrancelha levantada.

- Bella, ele morreu há dois anos atrás. – Rose falou, fazendo-me sentir um nó na garganta. O Riley faz muita falta e eu ainda me recordo bem do Nathan quando recebemos a notícia de que ele não tinha resistido àquele maldito acidente. – Tens o direito de refazer a tua vida, mesmo que isso custe.

Senti uma vontade de chorar e pedi licença e fui até ao WC para me acalmar, não queria que reparassem no meu momento de fraqueza, muito menos o Nathan. Quando entrei e fechei a porta encostei-me à mesma e escorreguei de encontro ao chão. Não consegui conter as lágrimas. É como se as palavras de Rose me acordassem para a realidade. O Riley _morreu há dois anos_. O primeiro ano, depois de ele ter morrido eu tive que suportar os pesadelos do Nathan e a tristeza dele. Eu sofria ainda mais com a dor dele, com a tristeza dele.

Mas com o tempo, a dor relaxou. Não passando completamente. O Nathan não consegue muito falar do pai, mas eu já consigo. Tive de conseguir, para o consolar e apoiar. O Nathan é o fruto do meu primeiro amor, de um casamento lindo e feliz. Mas toda essa beleza e felicidade acabaram no momento em que o médico me comunicou a morte do meu marido.

Senti batidas na porta e ouvi o meu nome e percebi que era Emmett. Rapidamente limpei as lágrimas que me tinham assaltado o rosto e rapidamente lavei-o. Respirei fundo e abri a porta.

Lá estava ele, com uma cara preocupada e confusa no rosto.

- A Rose disse-me porque vieste para aqui e eu vim ver se estás bem. – Falou calmamente.

Eu senti o carinho que as suas palavras transmitiam e eu fiquei maravilhada. Ele tem um imenso carinho por mim e pelo Nathan que até é difícil de explicar. Ele ficou a olhar-me com uma expressão de dor, por me ver naquele estado e eu envolvi a sua cintura com os meus braços magros. Eu precisava dele, eu irei precisar dele para sempre. E apercebi-me disso agora. Ele prontamente rodeou o meu corpo com os seus braços fortes e grandes, num abraço apertado e carinhoso e eu suspirei. Era bom estar nos seus abraços. Senti um beijo nos meus cabelos e sorri de olhos fechados, a minha bochecha direita encostada ao seu peito.

Emmett levou-me para a sala, depois de eu me ter recomposto e deparei-me com um Nathan adormecido com a cabeça no colo da Leah e com as pernas no colo de Jake que sorriu levemente para mim quando eu entrei. Eu sorri e olhei para o meu anjinho e olhei para Emmett que me abraçava pelos ombros. Rosalie e Alice apareceram da cozinha e vieram abraçar-me.

- Desculpa ter falado no Riley, sei que às vezes é difícil. Eu não fiz por mal, maninha. – Disse enquanto me abraçava e eu sorri levemente.

- Eu sei que não, Rose. – Ela sorriu mais aliviada.

Alice e Rose acharam melhor irem para casa, já estava tarde. Depois de me despedir delas, Emmett ofereceu-se para me ajudar com o Nathan adormecido e eu aceitei, agradecida.

Despedi-me de Leah e de Jake, dizendo que o jantar estava muito bom e que foi um bom bocado e eles sorriram e desejaram-nos boa noite. Emmett levou o Nathan no colo, enquanto eu carregava a minha mala e a mochila dele da escola e lhe abria a porta do carro. Segui para casa, com Emmett a seguir-me com o seu carro.

Quando chegamos, ele novamente levou o Nathan até à cama dele e deitou-o lá. Assisti tudo com admiração, o Emmett a tirar os seus ténis e a cobri-lo. O que mais me surpreendeu foi que ele carinhosamente o beijou na testa, aquilo fez o meu coração amolecer e encher-se de amor.

Foi muito lindo vê-lo a cuidar do meu anjinho, aquele carinho e cuidado… Eu sorri para ele quando fomos para a minha sala de estar. Emmett sentou-se no sofá e eu fui servir café para nós os dois. Já era tarde, mas eu não queria que ele fosse já embora.

- Obrigada. – Falei e ele sorriu e acariciou-me a bochecha. – Por tudo. – Conclui de olhos fechados.

- Tudo por ti, Bella. – Sussurrou carinhosamente e eu suspirei. – Eu não sei explicar, mas o Nathan… É um menino especial para mim. Não é só pela paixão pelo boxe que nós partilhamos, mas sim a cumplicidade que nós temos um com o outro. Se não fosse tão recente, eu diria que gosto dele como um… filho, talvez. – Eu abri logo os olhos e ele tinha uma expressão pensativa e eu fiquei perplexa com o que ele disse.

- C…co…como… um filho? – Gaguejei e pisquei, ele suspirou e olhou para mim.

- Eu sei que isto parece precipitado, mas eu sinto-me assim em relação a ele e olha que eu nunca me imaginei assim antes. – Explicou e eu assenti, bebendo um gole do meu café.

Olhei para ele e pousei a chávena na mesa de centro e aconcheguei-me ao seu lado e ele cobriu-me os ombros com um braço. Ficamos em silêncio.

- Eu não tenho intenções que substituir o pai dele. – Sussurrou enquanto me acariciava os cabelos, pois eu tinha posto a minha cabeça no seu ombro. Eu não disse nada, só o deixei continuar e a aproveitar o carinho. – Eu sei que deve ter sido muito difícil para ele quando lhe disseste que ele tinha morrido. Eu só tenho um grande carinho e admiração por ele… e orgulho. Ele é menino excelente. – Eu sorri.

- Eu sei. – Respondi orgulhosa. – Ele nunca ficou agressivo depois da morte do Riley, nem se meteu em confusões. Ele apenas andava triste e depressivo, com saudades do pai. Eu também tinha ficado assim, mas ele precisa de mim e eu tive de ser forte por ele e por mim. – Sussurrei e funguei.

- Eu estou aqui, caso precises de apoio e de força, meu anjo. – Disse contra os meus cabelos e beijou-os de seguida.

Eu sorri, este homem é maravilhoso e eu tive a maior sorte do mundo em me cruzar com ele. Não interessa em que circunstâncias.

- Eu sei. – Acariciei levemente o seu peito e levantei lentamente a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos. – És maravilhoso, sabias? – Ele riu levemente e eu sorri abertamente.

Ficamos assim por mais uns minutos, até ele decidir ir embora. Ele despediu-se de mim com um beijo na testa e eu com um pequeno sorriso. Desejou boa noite e eu fiquei perto da porta a olhar enquanto ele se distanciava, a pensar no que iria fazer com esta proximidade entre nós.

E vê-lo ir embora, sem dizer o que sinto em relação a ele, nem sequer por um gesto, está a corroer-me por dentro. Mordi o lábio e murmurei um "que se foda".

- Emmett! – Chamei e ele logo virou o corpo para olhar para mim e corri até ele. – Esqueci-me de algo. – Ele olhou-me confuso e eu colei os meus lábios aos dele.

Ele surpreendeu-se com o meu gesto, mas sorriu com os lábios ainda colados aos meus e envolveu a minha cintura e eu agarrei os seus ombros e depois os seus cabelos, puxando ainda mais o seu rosto de encontro ao meu. Meu deus, que sensação fantástica! Os seus lábios finos eram macios e quentes e eu suspirei quando senti a sua língua a tocar o meu lábio inferior e abri um pouco a boca. As nossas línguas tocaram-se e gemi baixinho. Eu saboreei cada canto da sua boca e quando nos separamos continuamos de olhos fechados, com as nossas respirações aceleradas e ele carinhosamente roçou os nossos narizes e eu sorri.

Ele olhava-me com um sorriso doce nos lábios e os seus olhos brilhavam. Ele acariciou-me a bochecha e eu sorri.

- Isto foi incrível e inesperado. – Rimos levemente com o comentário dele e ficamos a olhar-nos um sorrisinho estúpido. – Tinhas mesmo de o fazer quando eu estava a ir embora? Agora vai ser um deus me livre para eu conseguir me separar de ti. – Eu corei.

- Eu não consegui deixar-te ir sem que soubesses o que sinto… - Suspirei, mordendo o lábio e comecei a olhar para o lado.

- E o que sentes? – Gentilmente virou o meu rosto para o seu e olhou-me sério e com expectativa.

- Uma enorme vontade de estar contigo, de te tocar, de te beijar e te dizer o quanto te tornaste importante na minha vida. – Suspirei. – É apressado, mal nos conhecemos. Mas eu sinto como se não fosse assim, como se nós de algum modo estivéssemos ligados desde sempre e que nos conhecemos há muito tempo.

Ele abraçou-me e escondeu o rosto no vão do meu pescoço e eu senti arrepios pelo meu corpo ao sentir a sua respiração quente no local.

- Eu sinto exactamente o mesmo. – Declarou com a voz abafada e eu sorri e suspirei aliviada por não ter feito papel de tola. – Eu já não me imagino sem a tua presença nos meus almoços. – Riu suavemente.

- Só nos almoços? – Falei separando-me, com uma sobrancelha levantada e ele riu divertido pela minha indignação.

- Não. Eu também não me imagino sem os nossos momentos com o Nathan, não me imagino sem o Nathan e já deves saber o porque com o que te disse há pouco. Não imaginas a felicidade que eu senti quando me deixaste entrar tanto na tua vida a ponto de me apresentares os teus amigos, buscar o Nathan à escola e isso são coisas pequenas, mas simbólicas. Significa que não te sou indiferente. – Sorriu docemente e acariciou-me novamente bochecha.

- Não és, podes ter a certeza disso. – Sorri. – Bem, agora é melhor ires. Oh e dá-me o teu telefone, para ficares com o meu número. – Ele deu-me um sorriso de orelha a orelha e tirou o seu telefone do bolso e deu-me.

Guardei o meu número e devolvi-lhe o telefone. Despedimo-nos felizes e com mais um beijo e ele finalmente foi embora.

* * *

><p>- Mamããã… Acorda! – Senti alguém a saltar em cima de mim, na cama e resmunguei. Nathan estava em cima de mim, com as pernas de cada lado da minha cintura a dar-me pequenos beijinhos pelo rosto.<p>

Isto normalmente só acontecia quando ele estava muito feliz. Sorri e abri os olhos.

- Posso saber o quê que o senhor faz em cima de mim? – Perguntei a fingir-me de chateada e ele riu.

- Vês, Emmett? A mamã se pudesse também dormia a tarde todaaa. Depois fala de mim. – Arregalei os olhos e o Nathan percebeu o meu espanto e saiu de cima de mim enquanto ria. – Acho melhor ir para o quarto. – Disse agora que eu o olhava verdadeiramente chateada e ele quase saiu a correr. Emmett riu e eu olhei-o com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Bom dia, Bella. Dormiste bem?

- Dormi bem, obrigada.

- Desculpa aparecer assim, mas já não é assim tão cedo e eu pensei em ver se tu e o Nathan podem ir lá hoje ao ringue. – Perguntou enquanto se aproximava da minha cama, eu bocejei e olhei para as horas. Meu deus, já eram 11h!

- Owww, já é tão tarde. – Choraminguei e ele sentou-se à minha frente e eu tombei um pouco para cima dele e ele riu. Levantei-me e sorri. – Eu acho que eu e o Nathan não temos nada de especial para fazer hoje, acho que ele vai adorar a ideia. – Ele sorriu e agarrou-me pela nuca.

Eu assustei-me um pouco, mas quando ele começou a massajar o local eu suspirei. Ele aproximou-se e deu-me um leve beijo nos lábios, foi um beijo tão doce que eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Espero que não fiques chateada comigo, mas eu fiz-te o pequeno-almoço. O Nathan não quis comer enquanto não acordasses. – Abri a boca espantada e ele mordeu-me o lábio inferior e riu.

- Eu… acho que… Obrigada. – Sorri envergonhada e ele sorriu. – Vamos para a cozinha, então.

Fomos para a cozinha (eu ainda de pijama) e o pequeno-almoço estava muito bom. Eu e Emmett decidimos que esta ida ao ringue ía ser surpresa para o Nathan e quando nós o avisamos que íamos sair ele ficou muito curioso, mas não insistiu muito. Finalmente, saímos e fomos no carro do Emmett.

- Já que a mamã não diz onde vamos, tu podias dizer-me Emmett… - Fez cara de cãozinho abandonado e eu ri, acompanhada de Emmett que o olhava pelo retrovisor enquanto conduzia.

- Campeão, tu já vais descobrir. Estamos quase a chegar lá. – Piscou e o Nathan sorriu e assentiu.

Em menos de 10 minutos, já estávamos a estacionar em frente ao local e o Nathan estava ainda mais ansioso e curioso. Nós saímos, Emmett abriu-me a porta e ao Nathan e pôs-me o braço na cintura e eu dei a mão ao Nathan.

Meu deus, a cara do Nathan era muito engraçada enquanto ele olhava fixamente para o ringue. Olhos arregalados, boca aberta e nem piscava. Apertei-lhe a mão e isso fez com que ele saísse do transe e ele abraçou-me fortemente pela cintura e depois abraçou o Emmett.

- Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado! – Dizia com os olhos a brilhar de felicidade e nós rimos.

- Eu sabia que ias gostar, meu amor. – Falei feliz por ele estar feliz.

Passados uns momentos, o Emmett levou-nos a conhecer o ringue. Era pequeno, mas dava para ter as aulas e fazer treinos. Tinha balneários e uma sala em que se pegava em pesos e com máquinas de ginástica. Emmett disse-me que demoraram uns 2 anos a recolher fundos para renovarem tudo e comprarem estas máquinas e os equipamentos.

O Nathan teve o privilégio de subir ao ringue e eu fiquei sentada numas bancadas que tinha em frente ao ringue a observar o Emmett a dar uma pequena aula ao Nathan que estava a amar cada segundo. Eles tinham luvas calçadas, as do Nathan eram mais pequenas obviamente. Meia hora depois, entraram alguns rapazes que deviam ter a idade do Nathan e outros que pareciam um pouco mais velhos, mas vinham com adultos.

Senti alguém sentar-se ao meu lado, mas não dei importância.

- Olá, Bella. – Congelei com a voz que me soava familiar. Olhei para o lado e lá estava ele. – Há tanto tempo. – Deu-me um sorriso exagerado e eu olhei-o friamente.

-James. - Falei com desprezo. - Que fazes aqui? – Quase rosnei.

- Ora, Bella. Sabes bem que dou aulas de boxe. Vim dar aulas hoje para substituir um amigo. – Respondeu cinicamente.

Porquê que ele tinha que aparecer? Eu odiava o James e ainda odeio. Ele é bombeiro, do quartel onde Riley trabalhava. Quando eu ía lá levar o almoço para o Riley, ele sempre se fazia a mim e o Riley já esteve a ponto de o socar. Só não o fez porque estava no seu local de trabalho. Também tinha o Mike, mas esse era um imbecil. O Riley nem se dava ao trabalho.

- Afasta-te de mim. – Falei enquanto me levantava e ele agarrou-me no braço e virou-me para ele, quando se levantou também. – Larga..braço! – Rosnei entre dentes enquanto tirava o braço bruscamente da sua mão e ele olhou-me com alguma irritação.

Outro detalhe: Eu sempre culpei este idiota pela morte do Riley.

Este ódio todo era devido a isso.

- Bella, não me digas que ainda tens na cabeça que eu fiz alguma coisa ao carro do Riley naquela noite? – Olhou-me, ao que no meu ver, a fingir espanto e ofensa. – Isso é um total absurdo, eu já disse milhares de vezes que não fiz nada.

Eu olhei-o já com lágrimas de raiva a ameaçarem sair dos meus olhos e apontei o indicador para ele.

- Um dia. – Falei com raiva e ódio. – Um dia todos vão ver como eu tenho razão! Sei mais do que tu pensas, só preciso de provas. Tiveste sorte por eu não ter dito tudo o que sei à polícia, senão já estavas atrás das grades há muito tempo! – Finalizei e virei-lhe as costas. Fui a correr onde estavam o Emmett e o Nathan com outros rapazes no meio de uma aula.

Emmett, como prometido, não tinha posto o Nathan a fazer coisas que pudessem magoá-lo e eu sorri para isso, apesar do meu enorme nervosismo.

- Emmett. – Chamei-o com uma voz meio esganiçada. A minha garganta estava seca, áspera e deixei uma lágrima cair.

Ele logo olhou-me a sorrir, mas quando ele viu o meu estado ficou subitamente preocupado e confuso. Veio logo até mim e eu abracei-o.

- Vamos embora, por favor. Eu explico quando chegarmos a minha casa, só… tira-me daqui. – Supliquei contra o seu peito e ele suspirou. Separou-me e agarrou-me o rosto com as duas mãos.

- Eu vou buscar o Nathan, sim? Calma, respira fundo. – Falou calmamente e eu assenti enquanto o meu choro cessava.

Como prometido, ele levou-me para casa. O Nathan reparou, mas eu disse-lhe que estava com dores de cabeça e ele aceitou na boa ir para casa. Quando chegamos, eu pedi ao Nathan para ir para o quarto e eu sentei-me no sofá, o Emmett foi fazer-me um chá. Vai-se lá saber para quê…

- Toma, para ficares mais calma. – Entregou-me a chávena e eu peguei e dei um gole. Emmett sentou-se ao meu lado abraçou-me pelos ombros. – Já me podes contar o que aconteceu?

Eu respirei fundo e coloquei a chávena na mesa de centro.

- O Riley morreu num acidente de carro. – Comecei com a voz baixa e meia rouca. – Ele era bombeiro e naquela noite ele tinha tido uma emergência, então ele ficou até muito tarde. Então, quando ele estava a voltar para casa… - Parei. – Bem, já deves ter uma ideia do que aconteceu. Ele teve um grave acidente. – Funguei.

Emmett fez com que eu deitasse a minha cabeça no seu colo e eu suspirei ao senti-lo a fazer carinhos nos meus cabelos e no meu rosto.

- Então, quando eu já estava deitada recebi uma chamada do hospital a dizer que o Riley tinha dado lá entrada e eu desesperadamente liguei para a Rose e ela veio tomar conta do Nathan enquanto eu ía lá. – Fechei os olhos com força. Lembranças horríveis assombravam-me e eu queria ser forte para acabar de contar.

- Bella, não tens de contar já. Eu posso esperar… - Falou compreensivo enquanto me esfregava de leve o braço.

- Não. – Interrompi-o. – Não quero ter segredos para ti, não mais. – Ele assentiu.

- Foi mesmo grave. Ele estava muito ferido e acabou por sofrer morte cerebral. – Suspirei pesadamente enquanto chorava novamente. – A polícia quando foi investigar o local do acidente disse que era homicídio. Mas eles não conseguiram resolver o caso, então ele foi arquivado há um ano por falta de provas. O James era e ainda deve ser obcecado por mim, o Riley muitas vezes discutia com ele ao ponto de quase socá-lo. Eu acho que foi ele.

- Porque eles não se davam bem? – Perguntou intrigado e eu neguei com a cabeça.

- Não é só por isso. O James, normalmente, ficava com a parte mecânica dos veículos dos bombeiros. Mas nessa noite, ele tinha lá ficado para vigiar o quartel e receber outras chamadas. – Eu levantei-me e o olhei. – Eu juro que quando ele lá estava no funeral, que eu pude ver satisfação nos seus olhos e quando eu fui ao quartel uma semana depois para ir buscar as coisas do Riley eu ouvi-o a conversar com o Mike.

_Flash Back on_

_- Não podes dizer a ninguém do que viste, Mike! – Falou James nervoso. – A polícia vai andar a interrogar as pessoas, já sabem que foi homicídio e tu não podes dizer nada! – Quase gritou. _

_- James, isto é grave. Eu vi-te a mexeres no carro do Riley enquanto ele e os outros foram para o incêndio. – Respondeu Mike, que também estava nervoso._

_- Ouve-me e ouve-me bem! – Agarrou o Mike pelo colarinho da farda. – Se tu dizes alguma coisa eu mato-te, ouviste? Mato-te! – Falou furioso e o Mike encolheu-se e arregalou os olhos._

_Flash Back Off_

- Eles não sabiam sequer que eu tinha ido lá. O Mike, maricas como ele é, mentiu para a polícia. Eu na altura não conseguia responder aos interrogatórios direito, era muita pressão e acabei não por não conseguir dizer nada. O James podia tentar alguma coisa contra o Nathan. Se ele ameaçou o Mike daquela maneira, de certeza que era capaz de tentar alguma coisa contra o meu filho e eu fiquei com medo. – Solucei e ele abraçou-me fortemente contra o seu peito.

- E hoje, o que aconteceu para te deixar tão perturbada? – Perguntou e eu apertei a sua camisa para o trazer para mais perto.

- Ele estava lá. Ele veio falar comigo como se fossemos bons e velhos amigos e que nada tinha acontecido no passado. Irritei-me e ele agarrou-me no braço e disse que era inocente. Eu já o tinha confrontado uma vez e foi igual a esta vez, mas eu falei mais friamente. – Senti o Emmett a cerrar os dentes e os punhos e agarrei o seu rosto com as duas mãos e toquei levemente os seus lábios com os meus e ele relaxou.

- Temos de falar com a polícia e com esse Mike. – Falou-me e eu arregalei os olhos. Não, eu não podia viver tudo de novo! Neguei freneticamente com a cabeça e ele agarrou-me no rosto e olhou-me nos olhos. – Temos que acabar com isto de uma vez. Assim nunca vais conseguir viver a tua vida, com este assunto pendente. Ele era o teu marido, o pai do teu filho. Tens de fazer justiça, ouviste? – Falou firme e eu assenti depois de muito esforço.

Acabei por relaxar e tentar esquecer pelo resto do dia este assunto, mas uma hora ou outra vou ter de enfrentá-lo outra vez. Nathan apareceu quando eu estava a adormecer no colo do Emmett. Mas este pensava que eu estava a dormir, pois eu estava com os olhos fechados.

- Emmett… A mamã está melhor? – Sussurrou e eu dei um pequeno sorriso.

- Ela está a dormir, mas já está melhorzinha. – Percebi um sorriso enquanto ele respondia. – Tens fome? – Perguntou.

- Um bocadinho, mas eu não queria chatear a mamã. Ela estava com dói-dói. – Deu-me uma vontade de rir, pois o Nathan não usava esta expressão desde os seus 4 anos se não me engano. Era hora de me manifestar.

- Nathan vem cá à mãe. – Falei manhosa e ele deu uma risadinha. Eu sentei-me no sofá e ele pulou no meu colo de frente para mim. – Queres que faça um lanche para ti? – Ele assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu. Eu ri e beijei-lhe a ponta do nariz.

- Eu sabia que não estavas a dormir. Eu vi o teu sorriso. – Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e ele deu-me um olhar inocente.

- Hey! – O Emmett manifestou-me, fingindo-se de magoado. – Fui enganado. Pensava mesmo que estavas a dormir. – E começou a fazer-nos cócegas.

Eu e o Nathan contorcíamo-nos, ele ainda no meu colo.

- Okay… acho…que…já chega. – Disse entre arfadas e o Emmett sorriu vitorioso.

- Vou preparar alguma coisa para nós comermos. – Falei e o Emmett levantou-se comigo.

- Eu ajudo-te. – Ofereceu-se e eu assenti.

Nós fomos para a cozinha enquanto o Nathan ficou na sala a ver televisão. O assunto do acidente do Riley não foi mais falado e eu agradeci muito por isso. A meio do nosso lanche, Emmett recebeu uma chamada e foi atender para a sala e ficamos nós e o Nathan e ele falou-me como gostou de ver a aula do Emmett e de ter ido ao ringue. A felicidade voltou a governar o meu coração e eu sorri quando Emmett voltou.

- Mamã posso ir ler? – Perguntou-me Nathan a olhar para mim.

- Bem. - Comecei. – Se já tiveres feito os trabalhos da escola, podes.

- Então eu vou acabá-los para depois ler. – Resmungou e eu ri. Emmett olhava-nos com um sorriso e com admiração.

Nathan saiu e Emmett sentou-se ao meu lado, ele estava pensativo. Passei a ponta dos dedos pelo seu rosto.

- No quê que estás a pensar? – Perguntei curiosa. Ele olhou para mim, indeciso.

- O Sr. e a Sra. McCarthy querem que vás lá jantar esta noite. – Brincou e eu ri. Mas calei-me ao perceber que de certeza que vou ter de ir e eu não sei como vai correr.

- Esta noite? Mas…

- Muito cedo para os conheceres? – Interrompeu-me com uma carinha de cachorrinho abandonado. Achei tão fofa, a expressão dele.

Abanei a cabeça e dei um pequeno sorriso.

- Não. Eu só não esperava que isso fosse acontecer esta noite. – Rimos suavemente e eu depois olhei-o mais seriamente. Acariciei a sua bochecha e ele pegou-me na mão e beijou os dedos e entrelaçou-os aos dele. – Eu vou, estou curiosa para os conhecer. – Ele sorriu lindamente para mim e deu-me um beijo. Eu ri.

- Que bom, Bella! Eles já me têm pedido para te levar lá praticamente desde a primeira vez que vim aqui jantar. – Rimos outra vez e eu reparei que o Emmett tem covinhas e rapidamente insultei-me a mim própria por não ter reparado em tal coisa.

É tão lindo ver este sorriso de covinhas, até deu vontade de apertar! Mas depois lembrei-me…

- Mas Emmett… - Falei e ele olhou-me. – Eu não quero levar o Nathan por agora. Depois nós… - Falei cautelosamente, mas ele calou-me com um beijo, um só encostar de lábios muito lento.

- Eu sei. – Sorriu e eu retribui.

* * *

><p>Eu estava nervosa.<p>

Okay eu estava muito nervosa.

Eu sinto medo, insegurança, nervosismo, vergonha… tudo ao mesmo tempo. O Emmett disse que a família dele é divertida e descontraída. Eu até acredito, pois ele é uma pessoa tão bem disposta e descontraída. Mas há sempre aquela pontinha de insegurança.

- Bella, eu já te disse que estares nesse estado não vale a pena. Eles vão adorar-te. – Disse pela milésima vez e eu, como sempre, revirei os olhos.

- Emmett, tu fazes ideia do porquê de eu querer que eles gostem de mim? Nós andamos a brincar às casinhas, ultimamente. Tens tratado o Nathan como um filho, tens-me tratado como… como… - Ai agora faltam-me as palavras. – Bem, tratas-nos como se fôssemos uma família. – Ele olhou-me de repente e eu assustei-me.

Oh não, aquele olhar intenso e significativo outra vez. Agora eu tinha as mãos suadas, a respiração pesada e estava toda arrepiada.

- E se for o caso? – Perguntou. Ele olhava-me nos olhos e eu com isso perdi a voz.

Eu acho que não vou aguentar mais estes olhares intensos. O Riley não me chegava a fazer sentir-me tão… Excitada e nervosa.

Eu acho que vou precisar de outra roupa interior…

Vi pelo meu lado da janela que estacionámos em frente a uma casa do género da minha, simples. Mas esta é maior. Emmett ajudou-me a sair do carro e de mãos dadas fomos até à porta. Tocamos e a porta abriu, revelando uma linda mulher de cabelos castanhos-escuros e lisos e uns olhos azuis muito parecidos com os de Emmett. Eu sorri nervosamente, enquanto o Emmett abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Meu filho! Que bom que vieste! – Disse sorridente, depois o seu olhar direccionou-se para mim e ela olhou-me amorosamente. Fiquei até mais confortável. – Bella, não é? – Eu acenei positivamente. – Entrem, meus queridos! Que bom que estão aqui. Dêem-me um abraço! – E nisto primeiro abraçou o Emmett e depois a mim, nós retribuímos carinhosamente.

Fomos para a sala e lá encontravam-se mais dois homens. Eles eram parecidíssimos, cabelos castanhos-claros e olhos do mais novo eram iguais aos de Emmett e da senhora bonita que nos veio atender.

- Bella perdoa-me a indelicadeza. Sou a Harper McCarthy a mãe desta beleza. – Sorriu e agarrou o braço do Emmett, ele ficou um bocado embaraçado e eu ri com a careta que ele fez.

- Muito prazer, Sra. McCarthy. Sou a Bella Swan. – Apresentei-me.

- Querida, trata-me por Harper. Senhora faz-me sentir velha. – Rimos.

- Bella! Eu sou o pai do Emmett, Liam McCarthy. E nada de senhor, porque ele está lá no céu e eu estou bem aqui na terra. Então, trata-me por Liam. – Sorriu e deu-me um leve abraço.

- É um prazer… Liam. – Falei a última parte um pouco hesitante, mas ele sorriu.

- Jasper McCarthy, irmão mais novo. - Eu sorri e também nos abraçamos.

- Bella, querida, fica à vontade. Vou só ver o jantar. – Falou Harper e eu dei um leve aceno.

Ficamos eu, Emmett, o irmão e o pai deste último na sala de estar. Ficamos a conversar e eu comecei a sentir-me à vontade, pois tinha o Emmett ao meu lado de mão dada à minha e participava activamente nas conversas e eu agradecia-o com o olhar.

- Então, Bella. Relações públicas de um ginásio? És óptima para o Emmett. – Piscou o Liam e eu corei e todos riram.

- Na verdade, pai… Eu frequento o ginásio onde a Bella trabalha. – Sorriu.

- Bem, mas há uma coisa que tu não sabes Emmett… - Ele olhou-me interrogativamente e eu fingi-me de desinteressada. – Nós vamos ser um dos patrocinadores do teu programa de boxe. – Sorri e a Harper sorriu cúmplice para mim.

Harper tem-me olhado assim desde que reparou nos gestos entre mim e o Emm, mas também os sorrisos e a maneira como falamos um para o outro. Admito que estamos um tanto íntimos, mas parece-me que a mãe do Emm dá um certo apoio nesta… relação.

- Mas isso é óptimo! – Falou o Liam e eu sorri para todos e o Emm olhava para mim divertido e com uma sobrancelha levantada. – O Emmett contou-nos sobre o Nathan… - Falou e o Emmett pigarreou.

- Pai, não vamos falar do Nathan agora… - Eu toquei-lhe na mão e sorri para ele e sussurrei um "está tudo bem" e ele suspirou.

- É o meu filho. Tem 8 anos. Eu casei-me grávida com o pai dele, que infelizmente faleceu há 2 anos. – Contei muito rápido e houve um silêncio, todos olharam para mim arrependidos e Emmett apertou-me a mão.

- Oh querida, lamento muito. E como tens passado? – Perguntou e eu sorri levemente e olhei de relance para o Emmett.

- Bem… Já se passaram 2 anos, agora a minha vida mudou um pouco por causa do Emmett. Mas para melhor. E a do Nathan também. – Ela sorriu carinhosamente para mim e o Emmett beijou-me o pulso. Sorri para ele.

- Bella desculpa a nossa intromissão. Mas ele faleceu como? – Perguntou Liam, eu suspirei pesadamente.

- Acidente de carro. Mas o carro dele foi sabotado, o que nos levou à constatação de um homicídio…

-Homicídio? - Perguntou Jasper, intrigado. Eu olhei-o e lembrei-me que ele é sargento e por isso podia falar com ele mais tarde sobre o assunto.

-Sim e infelizmente foi arquivado por falta de provas. Foi um acidente de carro, mas a polícia enquanto investigava o caso concluiu que foi homicídio. Alguém sabotou o carro do Riley, é o nome do meu falecido… marido. – Falei cautelosamente e ele ouvia-me atentamente.

- Estou a ver… Bella, eu gostava que me contasses mais sobre o caso noutra altura mais conveniente. Achas que podes? – Perguntou-me seriamente. Eu engoli em seco e olhei para Emmett que me olhava com cautela e preocupação. Sorri levemente e assenti.

O resto da noite foi mais confortável. Todos mudaram o assunto, perceberam que eu tinha ficado tensa e desculparam-se. Eu estava com Harper na cozinha a ajudar a preparar o café.

- Deve ter sido horrível para ambos. – Falou de repente e eu olhei-a. Percebi do que ela falava, do Riley.

- Sim, foi... Eu amava-o, era um pai e um marido excelente. Estava sempre lá para o Nathan, eles eram unha e carne. O Nathan só tinha 5 anos… - Falei tristemente.

- Querida, nada acontece sem uma razão. – Pegou-me na mão e aproximou-se. – E eu acho que encontrares o meu filho foi como… uma _segunda oportunidade._ – Falou com um pequeno sorriso e eu retribui.

Depois disso nós servimos os cafés e conversamos mais um pouco. Eu gostei da família do Emm, é amorosa e simpática. Sentia saudades dos meus pais, de Forks… Irei visitá-los o mais breve que puder. Já estava a ficar tarde e eu resolvi não ir buscar o Nathan a estas horas, Alice ficou com ele e ele já foi com roupas e algumas coisas para passar a noite, caso fosse necessário. Despedimo-nos e saímos.

No carro, eu e Emmett íamos de mãos dadas e num silêncio confortável. Ele só me largava a mão se tivesse que fazer as mudanças enquanto conduzia. A partir de um certo momento, começava a fazer círculos na minha mão com o polegar e eu suspirei. Chegamos a minha casa e o Emm entrou comigo, pois eu pedi-lhe. Hoje não tenho o Nathan comigo, não havia problema.

- Tens uma família maravilhosa, Emm. – Declarei quando nos deitamos no sofá, de maneira que ficarmos abraçados. – Eu gostei muito de os conhecer.

- Sim, mas o Jasper não vive lá. Os meus pais marcam estes jantares regularmente, para reunir-nos. Nós fazemos o que pudemos para ir. – Falou com o rosto entre o vão do meu pescoço e eu acariciei-lhe os cabelos, fazendo-o suspirar. – Bella… - Levantou a cabeça e olhou-me… intensamente.

Porra.

- Emmett, quando me olhas assim… - Suspirei e acariciei-lhe o rosto. Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu.

Um pouco depois abriu-os e eles mudaram, ficaram mais escuros e reparei que ele engoliu em seco. Pousou a sua mão no meu pescoço e aproximou os nossos rostos para um beijo totalmente diferente dos beijos que me tem dado. Este era urgente, apaixonado e desesperado. Eu gemi e envolvi o seu pescoço com os meus braços, o que fez com que os nossos corpos se colassem.

- Bella… - Emmett sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu arfei de olhos fechados. Ele beijou-me o pescoço e puxou-me para o seu peito. – Desculpa, empolguei-me. – Eu dei uma risadinha e ele sorriu.

-Eu gostei. Emmett tens de ver que eu não sou uma adolescente inexperiente. Sou uma mulher de 27 anos, que apenas não tem vida sexual desde a perda do marido. Eu nunca fui capaz de olhar para nenhum homem depois do Riley. Mas tu… - Abanei a cabeça. O que sinto não pode ser descrito com palavras…

- Eu entendo. Nós vamos deixar as coisas levar. Não te preocupes, minha Bella… - Suspirou e beijou-me a testa e envolveu-me ainda mais com os seus braços à minha volta.

De repente, nós os dois caímos na inconsciência.

* * *

><p><strong>Aii este James... O que acharam? <strong>

**Fico à espera das reviews (;**

**Até à próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

Eu definitivamente não estava na minha cama.

Porquê?

Sinto-me dolorida, como se tivesse sido atropelada por um monte de bois cheios de raiva e porque ouvia roncos.

E isso é estranho…

Virei-me suavemente para o lado e encontrei o lindo rosto de Emmett. Ele dormia serenamente ao meu lado, roncava levemente e segurava-me protectoramente contra si.

Sorri.

Ele parecia muito calmo, com um pequeno sorriso no seu rosto. Suspirei e, devagar, levantei a minha mão para acariciar o seu rosto. Tocar aqueles lábios com a ponta dos dedos… Aconcheguei-me melhor e inspirei levemente o cheiro da sua pele.

Senti-o mexer-se e a murmurar algo no seu sono. Tapei a boca para não rir pelo que me pareceu tão engraçada a sua expressão enquanto murmurava coisas incoerentes. Mas ele mexeu-se novamente e desta vez vi as suas pálpebras tremerem e finalmente revelarem o meu oceano particular e o seu sorriso amoroso e sonolento.

- Bom dia, bonitão. – Sussurrei com um sorriso e ele riu suavemente.

- Bom dia, princesa. – Falou com a sua voz rouca e eu tremi levemente. Ele abraçou-me mais e enterrou o seu rosto no meu pescoço e ambos suspiramos.

- Com fome? – Perguntei enquanto alisava os seus cabelos com os meus dedos.

- Humm… Alguma. – Respondeu e olhou-me maliciosamente. Eu dei uma risadinha e beijei-o levemente na boca.

- Emm, não sejas perverso. – Bati-lhe no ombro e ele riu. – Eu vou fazer o pequeno-almoço para nós.

Quando me ía levantar, ele agarro-me na cintura e deitou-me no sofá e ficando por cima de mim, os seus lábios atacaram urgentemente os meus.

_Oh deus, isto é terrivelmente perigoso. _

Mas eu, fraca como sou, entreguei-me de imediato. Agarrei as suas costas enquanto Emmett agarrava fortemente na minha cintura. Gemi quando ele passou as suas mãos na lateral dos meus seios e de repente vi-me a querer mais e mais…

Eu queria ser tocada, beijada em todos os lugares. Há dois anos que não sinto estas sensações. Nunca me permiti conhecer mais homens, nem ter qualquer relação íntima depois de Riley. Apenas tive Riley na minha vida, como homem.

Dois anos sem ser tocada, sem me sentir amada, sem alguém ao meu lado a quem partilhar o dia cansativo de trabalho ao fim de cada dia, sem sentir os prazeres do sexo, sem sentir o que é o amor e preocupação por a pessoa que amamos como companheiro.

Tudo se foi com o Riley…

Mas agora eu quero o Emmett, eu quero-o na minha vida e eu não o vou deixar fugir…

Senti os seus lábios no meu pescoço e gemi. Eu estava a sentir tudo o que não sentia há dois anos e eu estava a adorar cada pedacinho disto. Então, como queria mais, cobri a sua cintura com as minhas pernas e eu senti a sua erecção contra o meu sexo e agora ambos gememos e suspiramos.

E de repente, o telefone toca.

Bufei e ouvi Emmett a resmungar um "porra" e eu ri. Entreolhamo-nos e ele saiu de cima de mim e eu corri para atender o telefone empata-foda, com o Emmett a seguir os meus passos.

- Sim? – Atendi.

- Bella! Até que enfim, estou farta de te ligar. Tens o telemóvel desligado e ainda andei desesperada à procura do teu número de casa. Está tudo bem? – Esta era a Alice, ela nem respirou a meio da sua fala e eu ri baixinho.

- Estou óptima. – Acalmei-a. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – O meu tom de voz mudou para um tom preocupado.

- Bem… Aconteceu uma coisa um bocado estranha. Mas precisas de vir a casa da Rose para contarmos tudo o que aconteceu. E Bella… Acalma-te, ninguém está magoado e o Nathan está bem e está a tomar o seu pequeno-almoço descansado. – Desta vez foi a Alice a acalmar-me e eu suspirei de alívio.

- Okay… Então, eu vou comer algo e tomar um banho rápido e vou para aí assim que estiver pronta. Até já. – Desliguei às pressas e olhei para o Emmett que me olhava confuso.

Eu caminhei até á cozinha e comecei a preparar umas torradas e um sumo manga, tudo às pressas.

- Hey, hey … - Emmett correu até mim e virou-me para ele. Pôs as suas mãos nos meus ombros. – Respira. – Decidi respirar fundo. – Conta-me o que se passa. Estou preocupado!

- Oh Emmett, desculpa! Eu sou mesmo assim quando não me contam as coisas logo e fico apressada e tudo mais… - Ele calou-me com um beijo e eu relaxei de imediato.

- Queres que vá contigo? – Perguntou e eu acenei positivamente com a cabeça.

Eu batia o pé impacientemente enquanto estávamos a ir para a casa de Rose, Emmett tentava acalmar-me pondo a mão na minha coxa e lançava-me um olhar de _"precisas de te acalmar". _

Eu não consigo parar de ter esta sensação de que o que aconteceu e que eu ainda não sei o que aconteceu é relacionado com o Nathan. Era como se eu sentisse mesmo e tivesse premonições de que era relacionado com ele.

Finalmente chegamos e eu nem esperei o Emmett sair e fui disparada até à porta da frente da casa da minha irmã. Tocamos à campainha e ela logo atendeu.

- Bella! Bem, foste rápida. – Olhou para mim e para Emmett. – Entrem. O Nathan está a ver televisão na sala.

Entramos e cumprimentamos a minha irmã e Alice, que apareceu depois, com um leve abraço.

- Mamã. – O Nathan sorriu quando me viu e veio abraçar-me. Eu suspirei de alívio ao senti-lo nos meus braços e inteiro.

- Portaste-te bem? Como passaste a noite? – Perguntei enquanto lhe acariciava o rosto. Ele riu.

- Sim, a tia Rose e a tia Alice ficaram comigo. Mas não entendi porquê que elas me afastaram quando o tio James me veio cumprimentar ontem… - Fez uma cara confusa e eu arregalei os olhos e comecei a desesperar.

- J…James? Onde? – Virei-me para elas que olhavam para nós com caras apreensivas.

Emmett seguiu o meu olhar e pediu para explicarem enquanto pedia ao Nathan para ir jogar um dos seus jogos que tinha aqui em casa da Rose.

- Nós ontem fomos até ao shopping jantar, depois comer um gelado e James viu-nos e estava muito estranho. Do tipo, ele dirigia um olhar um pouco estranho e doido para o nosso menino. – Contou a Alice enquanto o Emmett enrijecia e rosnava ao meu lado, o que me fez olhá-lo com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Nós afastamo-lo do Nathan e viemos embora. Mas tudo ficou mais estranho quando ele disse antes de nos afastarmos: "Um dia vamos ficar todos juntos. Eu, tu e a tua mãe." E o Nathan, obviamente, ficou confuso e assustado.

Eu engoli em seco. Ele é louco, vai perseguir-me para o resto da vida. Olhei para Emmett que me olhava preocupado e abraçou-me pelos ombros.

- Vamos falar com o Jasper, agora. – Disse Emmett, num tom determinado.

- Mas o Nathan… - Tentei falar, mas fui interrompida.

- Ele pode ficar cá até voltarmos por volta da hora do almoço, Rose? – Perguntou o Emmett e Rose olhou para mim.

- Claro. Vão. – Concordou.

Eu parei o Emmett à saída e olhei-o.

- Eu vou só me despedir do Nathan.

* * *

><p>Entramos na esquadra da polícia de Nova Iorque e o Emmett pediu para Jasper nos atender. Mandaram-nos esperar e passados uns 10 minutos estávamos a caminho do seu escritório.<p>

- Sargento McCarthy, mandamos entrar o seu irmão como mandou. – Disse o agente que nos levou lá.

Jasper mandou entrar e a Sra. Harper estava no escritório. Quando nos viu sorriu e veio nos cumprimentar.

- Jasper, é muito importante. Vou precisar da tua ajuda para encontrar o assassino do marido da Bella. Mas nós temos um suspeito. – Disse Emmett e eu quase ri, pois o Emmett estava rígido e com uma cara de general.

Jasper franziu a sobrancelha e deu um pequeno sorriso. Fez um gesto para sentarmos e Harper foi buscar um café para todos.

- Muito bem. Quem é o suspeito? – Disse sério enquanto olhava para mim.

- James Volturi. – Respondi e Emmett olhou-me surpreso.

Jasper notou de imediato a sua expressão e atentamente fixou o olhar nele.

- Volturi não são aqueles que…

- Sim. – Interrompeu o Emmett passivamente.

Eu olhei para os dois sem perceber.

- Sra. Swan conte-me tudo. Relate-me desde o dia em que recebeu a notícia do acidente do seu marido, até agora. – Pediu Jasper.

Contei-lhe o mesmo que contei ao Emmett, sem esconder nenhum detalhe desta vez. Jasper disse que foi um erro grave não ter contado a conversa na altura das investigações e disse que vai investigar o caso com a equipa dele.

- Muito obrigada, Jasper. Estarei à disposição para qualquer testemunho, ou algo que queira saber. – Agradeci enquanto apertava a sua mão e Jasper riu suavemente.

- Bella, não sejas tão formal. És… amiga do meu irmão. – Olhou sugestivamente para Emmett que pigarreou. – E, por isso, vou fazer os possíveis e os impossíveis para resolver este caso. – Disse com uma piscadela e eu sorri.

A porta abriu-se, revelando um agente muito nervoso.

- Sargento, houve um assalto… - Jasper olhou-o seriamente e o agente calou-se e engoliu em seco.

- Agente Parker, devo alerta-lo mais uma vez que as suas atitudes perante o seu Sargento são inaceitáveis e desrespeitosas? Está aqui uma senhora. Essas não são as maneiras adequadas para entrar neste gabinete. O meu irmão e a senhorita já estão de saída e por isso mando que se retire e reúna a equipa, imediatamente. – Falou rispidamente e o agente encolheu-se a cada palavra e acenou nervosamente a cabeça e saiu.

Eu pisquei atónita para Emmett que encolheu os ombros e riu um pouco com a minha surpresa.

- Peço desculpas, Bella. – Disse-me Jasper e eu assenti. – Marcamos uma hora depois, irmão? – Falou para Emmett que assentiu e despediram-se.

Eu conheci um Jasper diferente, hoje.

Na noite do jantar, ele era uma pessoa perfeitamente calma e simpática. Até o olhar era suave. Mas agora, foi completamente exigente e ríspido. Devo dizer que este Jasper foi bastante sexy… Até sei quem o gostava de o conhecer. Ri do meu pensamento. Ela vai adorá-lo…

- Estamos divertidas, hun? – Disse Emmett enquanto estacionava em frente à casa da Rose. Eu sorri para ele. – O que estavas a pensar?

- Nada de especial. Só que hoje conheci um Jasper diferente. – Encolhi os ombros e o Emmett olhou-me confuso. Mas depois riu.

- Bella, ele é um Sargento. Ele comanda aquilo tudo, por isso tem de ser firme e ser disciplinado no seu local de trabalho. Eu também sou diferente quando treino ou estou num combate ou a beber uma cerveja com uns amigos. – Disse distraidamente e saiu para me abrir a porta do carro.

Quando ele me estendeu a mão, eu olhei-o com um ar desafiador e com os braços cruzados ao peito.

- McCarthy. – Falei e ele franziu a sobrancelha. – Será que o Emmett que eu conheço existe realmente ou é só fachada? Comigo és diferente do que quando não estás comigo? – Ele riu.

- Bella, eu sou o Emmett que conheces. Mas há maneiras que não devo ter quando estou contigo, ou querias que eu fosse um brutamontes contigo? – Disse divertido.

- Se o fizesses, não vivias para relatar tal facto aos… teus amigos. – Levantei o queixo.

- Será? – Desafiou-me.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele pegou-me pelo ombro, trancou o carro e dirigiu-se à porta da casa da Rose. Depois da falsa tentativa para me livrar dos seus braços comecei a rir.

- E agora, Sra. Swan? Acho que sei domar a fera sem dificuldade nenhuma. – Disse num tom brincalhão e deu-me uma palmada no rabo que me fez corar. – Aposto que neste momento estás como um tomate. – E riu.

A Rose disfarçava o riso quando abriu a porta e o Emmett entrou comigo pendurada no ombro dele. Quando o Nathan apareceu, franziu a sobrancelha e olhou para Emmett com um ar desafiador.

- Emmett põe a mamã no chão ou temos luta. – Levantou o punho com o queixo erguido.

- Isso, bebé! Defende a mamã. – Falei emocionada e o Emmett riu.

O Nathan olhou para mim e começou a rir também.

- Qual é a graça? – Perguntei carrancuda.

- Mamã, és tão mimada às vezes. – Disse enquanto abanava a cabeça e eu abri a boca espantada.

- Nathan Alexander Swan vai já arrumar as tuas coisas. E Emmett… - Bati-lhe nas costas. – Põe-me no chão imediatamente! – Quase gritei. Mas fiz o Emmett estremecer e ele pôs-me cuidadosamente no chão.

- Às suas ordens, Madame. – Disse com um sorriso e o meu canto da boca elevou-se num pequeno sorriso.

A Rose aproximou-se e pediu-nos para sentar.

- Então, como foi? – Perguntou ansiosa.

- As investigações vão recomeçar. – Suspirei. – Acho que amanhã vou falar com o meu chefe e pedir um mês de férias. Uma vez que no ano passado não pedi nenhumas, pois mandei o Nathan nas férias para Forks. – Quando vi a dúvida nos olhos do Emmett virei-me para ele. – Eu ía para lá todos os fins de semanas. Foi uma escolha dele, na verdade… - Falei tristemente.

- Sendo assim, também vou fazer uma pausa no boxe. – Olhei para ele de repente. – Não te preocupes, para mim o dinheiro não é problema. Além disso, posso voltar assim que quiser. – Tranquilizou-me e eu assenti.

- Devíamos ir todos para Forks. Nem que fosse só uma semana. O pai e a mãe iam adorar. – Disse a Rose com um sorriso doce.

A Rose já não vai a Forks há um ano. Teve umas desavenças com o nosso pai, mas as coisas acalmaram quando eles vieram cá num fim-de-semana na época do Natal passado. O Nathan ficou tão contente, pois sentia-se muito só com a ausência do pai.

Ele agora tem estado tão cheio de vida com a presença masculina do Emmett. O Jake não tem muito tempo para estar com ele, pois tem a oficina e a Leah.

- Sim! E o Emmett e os padrinhos também podiam ir! – Viramo-nos para Nathan que estava parado com os olhos a brilhar e virados para nós.

Nós rimos e conversamos sobre o assunto por mais uns minutos. Alice teve de ir para casa descansar, pois vai ter um desfile importante amanhã e ainda tinha que fazer uns acertos.

Finalmente em casa, eu e o Nathan despedimo-nos de Emmett que precisava de ir para casa e descansar.

- Eu não sei se amanhã posso aparecer, mas eu ligo. Preciso tratar de umas coisas e treinar. – Acariciou-me o rosto e eu suspirei. – Eu vou mesmo tirar umas férias do boxe, agora tenho duas pessoas importantes para mim e que precisam de mim. – Eu sorri e abracei-o pelo pescoço e os nossos narizes tocaram-se.

Enquanto acariciava a sua nuca, falei:

- Será que vou sobreviver ao amanhã? – Mordi o lábio e ele sorriu levemente. – Depois volta, Emm. Vou ficar à espera, sim? – Ele assentiu com a cabeça e beijou-me apaixonadamente.

Isto mais parecia uma novela mexicana, mas eu realmente estou dependente de Emmett McCarthy e não pretendo afastá-lo, nunca.

No dia seguinte, acordei cedo. Mas deixei o Nathan dormir e aproveitei e fiz as tarefas da casa. Enquanto fazia o pequeno-almoço, o meu anjo apareceu com o seu pijama e todo sonolento, enquanto esfregava os olhos.

Eu ri e beijei-lhe a bochecha.

- Bom dia, mamã. O que vamos fazer hoje? É o meu primeiro dia de férias. – Sorriu abertamente e eu ri e mandei-o sentar.

Servi-lhe cereais e um sumo de laranja natural.

- Bem, eu preciso de ir ao ginásio. – Ele olhou para mim e sorriu, continuou a comer. – Depois vamos às compras e talvez possamos almoçar com a tia Rose.

- E a tia Alice? – Perguntou curioso.

- Ela hoje tem trabalho, filho. Mas ela disse-me que depois deve aparecer por cá, à noite.

Continuamos a conversar confortavelmente e mandei o Nathan tomar banho enquanto arrumava as coisas do pequeno-almoço. Arranjei o Nathan, depois arranjei-me e saímos.

Fui ao ginásio e enquanto ía para o gabinete do meu chefe, deixei o Nathan na recepção e pedi a Jessica para olhar por ele por uns minutos.

- Um mês, Sra. Swan? Mas é muito tempo! – Exclamou o Sr. Thomas e eu revirei os olhos.

- Sr. Thomas, eu estarei à sua disposição por telefone e correio electrónico caso precise de alguma coisa que seja urgente. Mas, eu estou no meu direito. Não tiro férias há um ano e agora as investigações da morte do meu falecido marido reiniciaram e eu preciso de acompanhar de perto. – Repondi calma e seriamente. – Se quiser, despeça-me e contrate outra Relações Públicas. – De repente, o Sr. Thomas ficou pálido. Ele sempre me considerou uma óptima profissional e estava muito satisfeito comigo. Eu sorri internamente com a estratégia que utilizei.

- Não, de maneira nenhuma. Um mês, então. – Respondeu nervosamente e eu dei um sorriso vitorioso.

- Muito obrigada, Sr. Thomas. Estarei cá daqui a um mês para voltar ao trabalho. Tenha um bom dia.

Saí do gabinete e agradecendo à Jessica, saí do ginásio com o Nathan. Entramos no carro e fui em direcção ao supermercado.

O supermercado é sempre uma coisa complicada, quando o nosso filho de 8 anos está connosco. O Nathan não gostava e ficava sempre impaciente ao meu lado e a pedir para irmos embora, eu quase não conseguia decidir o que levar pois ele não me deixava prestar atenção às coisas. Bufei quando senti o meu telemóvel a tocar na mala, agora tinha de o procurar.

- Sim? – Falei quando atendi. Era a Rose.

_- Hey, Bella. Saí agora da agência, tive uma sessão de fotos daquelas chatas._ – Respondeu com um suspiro frustrado e eu ri. – _Onde estás?_

- No supermercado. – Olhei para o Nathan que estava encostado ao carrinho, todo aborrecido e dei uma risadinha. – Com o Nathan.

Ela riu, já sabendo como eram estes momentos.

_- Então, eu vou passar por casa para trocar de roupa. Almoçamos no shopping daqui a uma hora?_

- Claro, encontramo-nos lá. Beijo.

_- Beijo, boas compras._ – Rimos e desligamos.

Quando guardei o telemóvel e olhei para onde o Nathan estava e quando vi que ele não estava lá, o meu sorriso desapareceu e eu desesperei. O Nathan não era de desaparecer, não sem avisar onde ía e sem eu autorizar. Comecei a olhar à volta e fui ver a outros corredores adiante.

Arregalei os olhos quando vi o James com ele, na área dos doces. Suspirei de alívio por encontrar o Nathan, mas comecei a tremer de raiva por James o ter trazido para aqui. Dirigi-me a ele e fuzilei-o com o olhar.

- James. – Rosnei. Ele virou-se para mim e sorriu. Isso só me causou nervos. – Não tens mais nada que fazer? Trazer o meu filho para aqui sem me dizeres. A tua sorte é que algo pior que uma queixa de tentativa de sequestro te espera. – Ameacei e ele olhou-me sério e sinistramente. Aquilo arrepiou-me, mas eu não mostrei o meu nervosismo.

- Minha querida Isabella. – Falou calmo demais. - Perdoa-me pela minha falta de responsabilidade, eu realmente pensei que não fazia mal. Eu depois levá-lo-ia de volta para ti. Só queria ter uma conversa com o nosso homenzinho. – Pousou a mão na cabeça do Nathan e eu semicerrei os olhos e puxei o Nathan bruscamente para o meu lado.

- Ele não é nada teu e eu não admito que o leves de mim sem a minha autorização. Eu sou a mãe dele e tu não lhe és nada e nem a mim! – Exclamei quase a fumegar de raiva. O Nathan olhava para nós um pouco assustado e eu abracei-o a mim. – O recado está dado. Adeus.

Virei costas e com a mão a agarrar a do Nathan fui apressadamente para onde estava o carro das compras.

- Acabaram as compras, por hoje. – Murmurei entre dentes e o Nathan engoliu em seco e assentiu.

Em silêncio fomos para a caixa e levamos as compras para o carro. Quando entramos no carro, eu virei-me para o banco de trás e o Nathan olhou para mim um pouco confuso e assustado.

- Nathan…

- O James é mau, não é? – Interrompeu-me bruscamente e eu suspirei e assenti. – Eu já devia saber. Eu já tinha visto o papá a discutir com ele, num dos dias em que costumava ficar com ele no quartel. – Eu arregalei os olhos. O Nathan nunca me tinha falado nisto, nem Riley…

- Filho aconteceu alguma coisa entre eles que tivesses visto? Eles só discutiram ou alguém bateu em alguém? – Perguntei calmamente e ele fez uma cara pensativa.

- Não, mamã. O papá sempre ficava nervoso porque o James falava de ti, eu acho que ele gostava de ti e o pai ficava com ciúmes… - Murmurou triste por se lembrar dos tempos em que ía para o quartel com o pai. Eu suspirei e estiquei-me para lhe beijar a testa.

- Está tudo bem, meu anjo. O papá e o James não se davam bem, só isso. Agora, podes prometer-me uma coisa? – Perguntei suavemente. – Não fales com o James, nem vás com ele para lado nenhum. Não te quero perto dele. - Ele assentiu e eu dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

O resto do dia foi tranquilo. Eu e o Nathan almoçamos com a Rose e ficamos de marcar um jantar com o Jake e a Leah sobre ir a Forks, depois fizemos mais umas compras. Apesar de eu não gostar muito, estava a precisar de me distrair e ter um tempo com a minha irmã. O Nathan era o que opinava sobre as roupas que experimentávamos e brincava muitas vezes que nós só experimentávamos roupas que não eram para a nossa idade e nós fingíamo-nos de ofendidas.

Eu comprei alguns vestidos e sapatos que talvez nem iria usar, mas foi uma tarde bem passada. Agora estávamos em casa, o Nathan estava a pintar na mesa de centro da sala enquanto eu via televisão. Ponho a mão no peito com o susto de ouvir o som do meu telemóvel a tocar e o Nathan deu uma gargalhada.

- Espero que tenhas ligado para pedir que te cozinhe. – Falei com um sorriso e o Emmett riu do outro lado.

Já sentia saudades…

- Se eu não tivesse coisas para fazer e ter que ir a casa dos meus pais jantar, pedia com todo o prazer. – Falou com um suspiro e eu dei um pequeno sorriso. – Como foi o dia?

- Bom, fiz compras. – Contei. Não iria contar o episódio com o James por telefone, não queria estragar a conversa.

- Espero que tenhas comprado roupas decentes. Eu bem vejo os olhares que os homens te dirigem na rua e não gosto que olhem para ti dessa forma…

- Emm! – Repreendi e dei uma risadinha tímida. – Comprei vestidos… são normais.

- Humm, depois desfilas para mim e eu depois decido se são normais ou não. – Revirei os olhos.

- Veremos, McCarthy.

Ele riu.

- E o Nathan? – Perguntou e eu sorri docemente na direcção do meu anjo.

- Está bem. Ele perguntou por ti algumas vezes, está com saudades.

- Está? Eu também estou. E tuas então… - Suspirou pesadamente. Eu mordi o lábio, desejando que ele estivesse aqui.

- Amanhã vens cá? – Perguntei esperançosamente.

- Claro. Eu estava a pensar em termos um dia diferente. Podíamos fazer um piquenique, o que achas? Íamos para um parque…

- Acho óptimo, Emm. O Nathan vai adorar, ele adora essas coisas. Vai ser perfeito. – Falei quase emocionada.

Respirei fundo para afugentar as lágrimas, eu e o Nathan não fazemos isso desde que o Riley morreu. A nossa vida está a mudar cada vez mais e eu não quero ter medo disso, pois é uma vida nova.

- Então fica combinado. – Até pude sentir o seu enorme sorriso enquanto falou e eu sorri com isso.

- Okay. Então até amanhã, Emm.

- Até amanhã, Bella.

Depois de nos despedirmos guardei o telemóvel e voltei para a sala. Quando vi que eram horas, comecei a fazer o jantar e mandei o Nathan lavar as mãos. Contei-lhe do piquenique e como era de se esperar, ela ficou radiante e começou a tagarelar que ía levar a bola de futebol e que queria escolher o parque e eu ria com a tagarelice dele. Depois disso, ficamos a ver um filme e Alice apareceu para nos visitar. Pedi a Nathan para ir para o quarto e ele deixou-me com a Alice.

- Ah Bella desculpa eu ter estado tão ausente. Eu prometo que vou convosco a Forks, é que agora tenho tido muito trabalho. A minha colecção nova saiu há pouco tempo e é só desfiles e festas de apresentação e contratos para fazer parcerias com lojas e tudo mais. – Eu ri e abanei a cabeça.

- Não faz mal, Alice. Eu percebo. – Suspirei. – O que achas do que te contei?

- Já estava na hora, Bella. Quero dizer… O assassino do Riley anda por aí, de certeza a rir da tua cara e tu na hora em que devias dizer o importante, não disseste. Eu apoio o Emm totalmente e… - Aproximou-se de mim e pegou-me na mão. Com um sorriso e continuou, confiante. - Ele faz tudo por ti e pelo Nathan. Eu sinto que vocês vão viver muita coisa que vos vai unir ainda mais.

Eu sorri e fiquei com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu acho que mereço o meu final feliz… Eu não posso deixá-lo escapar.

- Tu ama-lo. – Falou de repente e olhei de relance para ela.

- Eu… eu não sei. Achas? – Perguntei hesitante. Ela assentiu com um aceno de cabeça.

Isto é estúpido. Perguntar à minha melhor amiga se amo um homem.

- Eu vejo isso pela maneira que os teus olhos brilham e a maneira como sorris, quando falas nele. Na ansiedade pela presença dele que sinto neste momento, vindo de ti… é indescritível.

Eu sorri para ela, enquanto pensava nas suas palavras. A verdade é que é tudo verdade… O meu coração bate como um martelo no meu peito quando ele me toca, quando ele me beija e quando sorri para mim. A mera presença dele faz com que o meu corpo reaja de uma maneira que não sei nem explicar…

- É… tens razão. O Emm conseguiu que eu me apaixonasse por ele. – Suspirei e ela riu. – E tu, algum admirador? – Pisquei e ela encolheu os ombros.

- Nada que me agradasse. Tu sabes… Eu quero um homem com personalidade forte, charmoso… - Disse com os olhos a brilhar e eu ri da cara dela.

- Temo ter encontrado um que se adequa às tuas preferências. – Falei a olhar para as unhas distraidamente, como quem não quer a coisa.

- A sério? – Sorriu de uma forma sonhadora e mais uma vez ri.

- O irmão do Emm. Depois marco um jantar e vocês conhecem-se, sim? – Falei e ela abanou a cabeça feliz e bateu palminhas.

Continuamos a falar e a combinar o jantar e onde o iríamos fazer. Mais tarde, Alice despediu-se de mim e do Nathan e desejou-nos um bom piquenique para amanhã, juntamente com uma piscadela que eu nem me dei ao trabalho de revirar os olhos. Como já estava tarde, mandei o Nathan ir dormir e de seguida fui eu.

O problema é que não conseguia dormir. Só conseguia pensar no Emm e na conversa com a Alice. Sentei-me na cama, às escuras e tentei apanhar o meu telemóvel na mesinha perto da cama. Suspirei e olhei por uns instantes para o visor.

_Já é tarde, ele pode estar a dormir. Ou então está ocupado… _pensei.

Que se lixe! Marquei o número dele e comecei a ficar nervosa quando chamava.

- Bella? Está tudo bem? – Oh fuck, até me assustou quando atendeu.

- Não! Quer dizer, sim! – Falei atrapalhadamente.

Silêncio.

- Emm? – Perguntei hesitante.

- Estou aqui, Bella. – Respondeu divertido.

- Liguei em má altura? Eu poss…

- Não! – Interrompeu-me. – Na verdade, eu não conseguia dormir. Estava a considerar ligar-te, mas não sabia se estavas a dormir.

Eu ri, pensamos o mesmo. A situação era engraçada…

- O mesmo aconteceu comigo. Só que eu ganhei coragem e liguei… - Dei uma risadinha nervosa.

- Eu adorava passar a noite contigo. Tenho saudades… - Suspirou. – A noite passada foi uma das mais relaxantes da minha vida.

Lá estava o sorriso estúpido estampado na minha cara. O que se podia fazer? Sou um caso perdido.

_Ao menos estou perdida nos braços dele_… Pensei.

- Eu também tenho saudades, Emm. Eu nem acredito que já estamos assim, nós só nos conhecemos há uma semana. – Ri e ele acompanhou-me.

- A minha mãe disse-me que não interessa há quanto tempo nos conhecemos, se nos cruzamos é porque estamos destinados um ao outro.

- Engraçado, a mim disse-me uma coisa parecida no jantar. – Levantei uma sobrancelha, pensativa.

- É típico da Sra. Harper. – Disse num tom brincalhão.

Ficamos em silêncio, a ouvir a respiração um do outro. Até que ele quebra o silêncio.

- Sabias que o meu apartamento fica a 10 minutos daí? – Arregalei os olhos quando ele disse isso. – A menos que não queiras…

- Quero. – Interrompi-o e não acreditei no que disse. – Por favor… - Choraminguei.

- Vemo-nos daqui a 10 minutos. – E desligou.

Oh meu deus. Liguei a luz do abajur e fui lavar os dentes e ver se estava apresentável. Óbvio que estava toda despenteada. Penteei o cabelo e desci as escadas devagar.

Será que era certo? Quer dizer, esta foi a casa que vivi desde que me mudei com o Riley para cá, a cama que está lá em cima era a cama onde dormíamos todas as noites, onde fazíamos amor…

Mas eu também tenho o direito de refazer a minha vida e eu não vou pensar nisso agora. O Riley sabe, onde quer que ele esteja, que eu o amei e que vou sempre amar. Mas agora, amo mais o Emmett… O meu coração, corpo e mente acham que é certo e eu vou seguir a opinião deles.

Parei de pensar quando ouvi o Emmett bater de leve na porta. Respirei fundo e dirigi-me à porta.

Quando abri ele estava com aquele sorriso de covinhas, de cortar a respiração. Ele sobressaltou-se quando eu saltei para o colo dele, agarrando a cintura dele com as minhas pernas. Antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, que beijei-o ardentemente e urgentemente. Ele gemeu com o tamanho prazer que mostrei no beijo.

Sim, é isto que eu quero.

Percebendo o que eu queria, apressou-se a fechar a porta e a subir as escadas em direcção ao quarto. Fechou a porta e encostou-me à porta, quebrou o beijo e eu gemi quando ele pressionou o seu corpo ao meu e choraminguei quando senti a sua erecção contra mim. Então, os seus lábios atacaram o meu pescoço e a sua mão direita foi de encontro ao meu seio e eu arfei.

- Emmett… - Sussurrei na sua orelha, completamente ofegante. Ele gemeu e apertou-me mais a ele, como se quisesse unir-nos.

- Oh Bella, como eu te desejo. Não fazes ideia, princesa… - Gemi e comecei a desapertar a camisa dele.

Comigo na mesma posição, caminhou em direcção à cama e deitou-me suavemente na cama. Eu usava um top e uns shorts, então ele começou desesperadamente a tentar livrar-me disso e eu dei uma risadinha.

Levantei os braços e ele sorriu. Rapidamente o meu top e a sua camisa estavam no chão do quarto e eu fiquei com os meus seios à mercê do Emmett que os observava e acariciava cuidadosamente e com desejo nos olhos. Eu choramingava a pedir mais e ele lambeu o vão dos meus seios de forma lenta que me fez suspirar. Depois foi distribuindo beijos pelos meus seios e foi descendo até chegar à bainha dos meus shorts. Ele olhou para mim, como que a pedir permissão e eu sorri. Percebendo o que eu queria, tirou os meus shorts. Eu estava com uns boxers muito curtos de renda branca e ele gemeu quando encostou a palma da sua mão no meu sexo, por cima dos boxers.

- Bella… - Gemeu. – Estás tão molhadinha, meu amor…

Começou a acariciar e a beijar as minhas coxas e eu já não aguentava mais, eu precisava de mais.

- Emm… mais… - Choraminguei.

Ele sorriu contra as minhas coxas e depois de um beijar cada uma, começou a tirar os meus boxers. Depois começou a acariciar o meu sexo com os dedos, e vi que ele aproximou o rosto e soprou directamente para o meu centro húmido. Suspirei e choraminguei baixinho.

- Mais, Bella? – Disse com a voz rouca. – Eu faço tudo o que quiseres. Diz-me, Bella…

Começou a fazer círculos com o polegar no meu clítoris, o que me estava a enlouquecer.

- Sim, Emm… Mais, por favor… - Gemi quando ele começou a lamber o meu clítoris.

Sem eu esperar, enfiou um dedo dentro de mim e eu mordi o lábio para não gritar. Eu comecei a mexer-me de encontro aos lábios dele, esperando mais contacto. Até que ele enfiou outro dedo e eu comecei a gemer mais alto.

Ele lambia o meu clítoris e movimentava os dedos dentro de mim. O meu corpo ardia a cada investida dos seus dedos e eu gemia e empurrava de encontro aos seus dedos, aumentando o ritmo das investidas. De repente, os meus músculos ficaram tensos, um calor desceu para a minha barriga e eu fechei os olhos e agarrei os lençóis e mordi o lábio para não gritar enquanto chegava ao orgasmo.

Enquanto eu tentava recuperar o fôlego, o Emmett surgiu do meio das minhas pernas com um sorriso safado e a lamber os dedos que há minutos atrás estavam dentro de mim. Eu gemi com a cena à minha frente e ele sorriu.

- Deliciosa… - Ronronou enquanto mordia o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Quando eu ía dizer alguma coisa, ele beijou-me. Quase me devorava com o beijo e eu, sem aguentar mais, comecei a desapertar as suas calças. Percebendo o que eu queria, saiu de cima de mim e pôs-se de pé para tirar as calças, os boxers foram juntos e de repente tinha o Emmett nu em cima de mim.

Gememos juntos quando os nossos sexos se tocaram e eu vendo o estado do seu membro levei a minha mão e comecei a acariciá-lo.

- Oh porra… - Gemeu quando eu comecei um movimento de vai e vem.

Parei e empurrei-o para que ele ficasse de barriga para cima. Voltei a minha atenção ao seu membro e comecei a acariciar a ponta com o polegar. Resolvi provocar um bocadinho, por isso pus um sorriso sacana no rosto e olhei para ele com a mão agarrada ao seu membro.

- Diz-me, Emm… Queres mais? – Ronronei. – Assim? – Lambi a ponta do seu membro e ele choramingou quando eu afastei a minha boca dele.

Sorri e sem mais provocações, abocanhei-o e comecei a chupar. Enquanto chupava, acariciava as suas bolas e ele gemia e murmurava frases incompreensíveis. Comecei a roçar os meus dentes de leve enquanto movimentava a minha boca no seu membro. Eu balançava a minha cabeça para cima e para baixo no seu membro e deliciava-me com os gemidos do Emm. Senti o seu membro inchar e percebi que ele estava quase e ele levou as duas mãos ao meu cabelo. Então, ele veio com um longo gemido da boca do Emm. Eu não engoli, pois não gosto. Nunca gostei, mas eu dei-lhe prazer e é o que importa. Depois de beijar a ponta do seu membro, levantei a cabeça e sorri.

Deitei-me ao seu lado e comecei a beijar o seu peito. Quando senti a respiração dele normalizar, deitei a minha cabeça no seu peito e ele rodeou os braços pelo meu corpo.

- Uau! – Disse com um suspiro e eu ri baixinho. – Eu acho que já não vamos ter problemas em dormir depois disto. – Riu e beijou-me os cabelos.

- Também acho. – Suspirei. Passado uns momentos, abri os olhos e levantei-me.

- O que foi? – Perguntou confuso.

Eu fui até à porta e tranquei. Não me podia esquecer que o Nathan está a dormir no outro quarto.

- O Nathan. – Falei e ele entendeu.

Quando estava a voltar para ele, olhei para o seu membro e fui à casa de banho buscar uma toalha. Molhei-a e quando o Emm a viu na minha mão levantou a sobrancelha.

- Sabes que eu podia ter utilizado o duche, não sabes? – Perguntou enquanto eu o limpava, num tom divertido. Eu parei e olhei para ele com um sorriso inocente.

- Estás à vontade para utilizá-lo, o preferes que eu continue o que estou a fazer? – Mordi o lábio e olhei-o de forma sedutora.

Ele gemeu e eu dei uma risadinha.

- Ah Bella, o que tu fazes comigo… - Lamentou e eu continuei a limpá-lo. Quando acabei pus a toalha no cesto de roupa suja.

Voltei para os braços do Emm e finalmente pude dormir tranquilamente.


End file.
